The Way You Move
by allyouneedis
Summary: A fill for the Glee Kink Meme. AU, they never met in HS. Blaine is a corporate lawyer, bored with his monotonous life. Kurt is a sexy New York stripper, who does a little something extra on the side. Blaine sees Kurt dancing, and he know he needs him.
1. He Got My Attention

**Glee Kink Meme Prompt:**

Kurt and Blaine never met in High School, Blaine becomes some sort of successful businessman/lawyer/suit-wearing type of guy who is extremely bored of the monotony of his life. Kurt works at the strip club Blaine decides to visit and decides to get the attention of the extremely good looking rich man.

Blaine gets into this sexy, barely-clothed man riding him and pays to take it to a more private location.

Hot prostitute sex ensues (preferably with Kurt riding Blaine but whatever positions). Bonuses (aka my undying love) for use of toys/dity talk/light bondage

(Based on this art: http:/ onsunlightwings .tumblr . com /post/6777733960/say-how-much-do-i-need-to-pay-to-take-this) **(take out the spaces)**

**I totally loved this prompt, and the art was awesome, and I basically started writing it as soon as I saw it. I have to say, this is the most, uh… graphic smut I've written. Unfortunately, I haven't written any toys/dirty talk/light bondage before, so I don't know if it's any good, but I gave it my best shot. Enjoy :)**

Blaine

It was a normal day at work, just like yesterday, and every day before that. Blaine didn't _hate_ his job, not really, but he certainly didn't _like_ it. Sure, he made a lot of money, I mean, _a lot_ of money, pushing papers around at his big corporate law firm, but he hardly ever had _fun_ anymore. Yeah, he had friends; Wes was a lawyer in the same firm, and David worked in the law firm just down the street, but things were different now. Wes was married with two kids and a third on the way, David was working on trying to make partner at his firm. They would hang out occasionally, but it seemed that all Wes and David wanted to do was go to strip clubs and watch naked dancing girls, and that just didn't do it for Blaine. But he would go, trying to be a good friend, looking down into his drink when the dancers took off the last of their clothing. He would sit there uncomfortably when girls would come up to him and ask if he wanted to 'go somewhere more private', to which he would always decline, resulting in hisses of 'cheap' being thrown at him. He blamed it on the suit. If he went in there wearing a cheaper suit then nobody would assume he had money to throw around on strippers, but Blaine Anderson did not own cheap suits. More often than not, lately, Blaine would decline going out all together, and would sit at home, alone, again.

He contemplated all of this as he sat on his white leather couch in front of his big screen television on a Friday night, sipping his red wine and eating Thai right out of the box. He needed to do something, be impulsive, _feel_ something; he just didn't know where to start. His iPhone vibrated on the table in front of him and he barely glanced at the picture of David before answering it in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, bro, Wes and I are going out to Eden's tonight, you in?"_

"Sorry, not tonight David. I'm busy."

"_Busy watching CSI?"_

"No," Blaine responded, pressing the mute button on his remote.

"_Dude, I heard the opening credits. That's fine, you don't have to come out, but we miss hanging out with you."_

Blaine sighed. "I miss hanging out with you guys to, but Eden's isn't really my thing."

"… _I know. Sorry. Well, listen, even if you don't come out with us you shouldn't be at home alone on a Friday night."_

"Who says I'm alone?"

"_Blaine…"_

"Okay, fine, I'm alone."

"_Why don't you go to a guy strip club?"_

"While it may be true that most male strippers are gay, those establishments are still geared towards women. It's not the same."

"_Sebastian was telling me about one he likes to go to, he says it's a classy place…"_

Sebastian was another Dalton alumnus, who now worked with David. Sebastian was also Blaine's first boyfriend, but it had ended badly; he just wasn't Blaine's type. Regardless, Blaine figured he could give this place a try. "Thanks, David. I might check it out."

Kurt

It was a normal day at work, much like yesterday, but Kurt knew it was going to be a bit busier. It was a Friday night, which meant there would probably be some new faces in the audience in addition to his regulars and the semi-regular weekend crowds. Kurt liked his job, he really did; there was no better feeling than a room full of men with their undivided attention on him, a lot of whom came specifically to see _him_. This may not have been the life he imagined for himself when he was a teenager living in Ohio, but that boy didn't know much about how the world worked. Sure, he moved to New York with aspirations of being on a much different stage, but this one suited him just fine. Lately, though, he had been feeling that there was something missing in his life, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He got to wear awesome outfits every night, he danced on stage, he made a lot of money, people _worshipped_ him, and yet, when he went home in the small (and sometimes not-so-small) hours of the morning to crawl into his bed, alone, he felt a hole. A hole that he discovered couldn't be filled with meaningless sex with strangers. He needed something solid, something constant in his whirlwind life.

He thought about this as he laced up his thigh-high, black leather boots and adjusted the tops of his sheer black stockings and matching elbow-length gloves. He practised his sexy faces in the mirror as he did every night, grimacing when he thought about how awful his sexy faces were in the beginning. He put a touch of pink stained lip gloss on to accentuate his mouth, then turned his attentions to his outfit; a silky pair of lace-trimmed black panties and matching black tank top. When wearing these boots he always kept it simple with the clothing; too much could distract the audience. He would throw on a silver duster just before he went on stage.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see his fellow dancer, Sam, standing behind him, staring at his ass. He knew it looked fabulous, but really, you don't say hi to someone's ass. "Hello Sam."

"I was wondering if you were doing anything after work tonight? Maybe you can come over to my house again?" His eyes were roaming all over Kurt's body, barely meeting his eyes.

"You know I don't make plans," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "If I don't find someone better out there tonight I might consider it." Whatever, Sam was a good lay.

"Sure, yeah, awesome."

The lights went out and Kurt heard the music change so he grabbed the duster, throwing it over his shoulders. "Gotta go."

"Right, give 'em a good show."

"I always do."

"_Now, the moment you've all been waiting for_." This was his cue. "_New York's Premier Male Exotic Dancer for the third year running: Kurt Hummel_."

Kurt knew it was a bit unusual for people in his profession to use their real names, but it was _his_ name that he had always pictured in lights, not some fake, corny porn star name. It may not be Broadway, but people knew his name. As he strutted onto the stage to Teenage Dream his eyes raked over the impressive crowd assembled to watch him dance, trying to pick out some likely candidates for his more private attentions later on.

He threw off the duster, flinging it to the ground, and twirled around the pole, loving the feeling of all eyes on him. As he spun, his eyes landed on a good-looking man in the front row. He had dark, curly hair pushed back with quite a bit of product, tan skin complimented nicely by his _very_ expensive suit. As he danced, his eyes kept wandering to the dark stranger; he was intriguing. Unlike every other man in the room, this one wasn't drooling over him like a horny teenager. Kurt was purposely dancing for this guy now, catching his eye and winking at him, pointing at him when it was appropriate in the lyrics, doing anything to get a rise out of him. This was going to be fun.

Blaine

Blaine was almost thinking it was time to leave. He was enjoying the show, but he felt strange in the front row watching men dance and take off their clothes; he felt creepy. It was one thing to go to the strippers with a group of friends to have a good time, it was quite another to go by yourself. Just as he was about to stand up, the lights went out.

"_Now, the moment you've all been waiting for_," the DJ called out, as the lights started flickering wildly. The atmosphere of the room changed automatically, all eyes going to the stage, and Blaine could taste the anticipation. Maybe he should hang around a little bit longer. "_New York's Premier Male Exotic Dancer for the third year in a row: Kurt Hummel._"

The moment the pale, lean dancer stepped onto the stage, Blaine was mesmerized. As his jacket flew to the floor, Blaine's eyes traced up the six inch heels running all the way up his slender legs, showing off just a bit of smooth, white thigh between them and his racy black panties that didn't leave anything to the imagination. A strip of tight abdomen peeked out over the panties, below the black tank top that was caressing his chest, and his arms rubbed across his own body erotically, fingers tracing up his long neck to his face. Holy shit, he was beautiful; Blaine had never seen anyone like him. He was confident too, the way he moved, he knew he had every man in the place wrapped around his finger. A perfect blend of femme beauty and steely strength. Their eyes met and Blaine was lost, although he schooled his face into an expression of calm composure; he didn't want to look like the horny teenager he felt like inside. He could have sworn that this flawless creature was performing just for him. Every thrust of his hips, every twirl around the pole, every sensual shake of that ass had Blaine craving even more. When he got on his hands and knees and crawled cat-like towards him, Blaine thought he would die. Was it possible to die from being turned on?

When the song ended and the dancer sauntered off the stage and into the back room, Blaine had to shake himself out of the trance he was in, trying not to give in to the disappointment welling in him. As the volume of the music went down slightly and the lights stopped flashing and turned a bit brighter, he was able to slip back into reality.

oOo

As soon as he walked off the stage, Kurt knew he needed to see more of that hot, rich business man, no wait… corporate lawyer, he decided. He had seen enough of his type around here. Kurt spared a brief moment wondering if he was openly gay or closeted before he realized it didn't really matter; it's not like he was going to marry the guy. He re-dressed himself, did a brief touch-up of his hair, and headed out onto the floor. Kurt spotted him instantly, looking as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to stay or leave, so Kurt made up his mind for him.

"You're new here," Kurt commented from behind him. Blaine spun around and Kurt saw his eyes widen before a mask of indifference fell into place.

"I am. You're a really good dancer," he replied calmly. Kurt vowed to make him lose that composure before the end of the night.

"I'm even better in private," Kurt said, leaning in and resting a hand on the man's thigh, "you interested?"

"I might be." He leaned in as well, until his breath was ghosting over Kurt's neck. Well, that answered that question; in Kurt's experience, closeted men weren't that bold with him, this guy was definitely out. Again, not that it mattered.

"Well, if you want more of this," Kurt turned slightly, bumping his hip into the seated man's, "follow me." He sauntered towards the private rooms without a glance back, knowing that the man was following him. He led him into a room, closing the door behind them. After the awkward transaction part, Kurt turned on the music, Robin Thicke's _When I Get You Alone_, then grabbed the lawyer's tie and led him over to the white couch against the wall. "What's your name, honey?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Well, Blaine, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Kurt started dancing for Blaine, using his best moves to really get him going. It was working too. Blaine could control his facial expression as much as he wanted, but he couldn't control his base physiological responses to Kurt's body. His heart started beating harder, Kurt could see the artery jumping in his neck; a sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead; and let's not forget the growing bulge in his pants. He kept a close eye on Blaine, watching to see what he liked, and he definitely liked the ass. Whenever Kurt turned away from him, Blaine's breath caught in his throat, followed by barely perceptible grunts of pleasure; when he bent over to touch his toes, Blaine audibly moaned. This was Kurt's favourite part; watching the composure of stiff suits crumble at the sight of him. Kurt turned around and grabbed Blaine's hands, resting them on his hips.

"Aren't there, like, rules against me touching you?" Blaine asked, looking around the empty room uncertainly.

Kurt crawled up onto the couch and straddled his lap, placing one hand on his leg, stroking gently. "I'm not one for playing by the rules. You can touch me as much as you'd like."

Blaine relaxed at that, leaning back and resting one elbow on the back of the couch. The other arm circled around the dancer's lean waist, lightly stroking the pale skin on his back. "You are so fucking sexy," he growled.

"I know." Kurt leaned in and for a half a second Blaine thought, hoped, that Kurt was going to kiss him, but he didn't. He moved his hands to Blaine's shirt and undid his tie and the first few buttons, scratching Blaine's chest lightly. "You're not too bad yourself." He leaned back again, resting an arm across Blaine's shoulders while the other hand went back to caressing Blaine's thigh.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Blaine's hand moved lower, cupping Kurt's firm ass, and he slid his thumb into those sexy black panties, pulling them down slightly.

"That I do, but I'm not usually telling the truth." Kurt adjusted his position and moved his hips forward, pressing his erection into Blaine's stomach to show him just how honest he was being. Blaine groaned and grabbed Kurt's hips with both hands, pulling him into down to his own hips harshly. This was what Kurt was waiting for, turning this calm, confident gentleman into a primal, desperate man. He groaned again, rutting his hips up into Kurt this time.

"I need you," Blaine growled, finally giving in to his desires. "How much will it cost to take this somewhere more… private?"

"It depends how you want it," Kurt whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, eliciting another groan from Blaine. "You just might be able to afford me," he said, rubbing the expensive material of Blaine's suit between his fingers, and then he whispered a number in his ear.

"You're that good, are you?"

"Only one way to find out."

oOo

Blaine cursed his fingers as he dropped his keys, fumbling to get them into the lock of his apartment door. It was just too damn hard to concentrate with Kurt's body pressed up against him, his teeth nibbling Blaine's neck. The entire cab ride had been torturous, with subtle touches and teasing words; Blaine had too much propriety to ravage anyone in the back seat of a cab. Now that they were finally here though… He finally got the door open and they tumbled inside, but Kurt broke away from him, looking around the apartment. "Nice place," he commented, running his hands over the back of the couch; real leather, nice. Normally he would have been all over his customer by now; he could have finished him off pretty quickly, and the sooner that happened the sooner Kurt could leave. But for some reason that he couldn't explain, Kurt wanted this one to last, and for that to happen, Blaine needed to cool off a bit.

Blaine picked up on the cue, and had a similar thought. If he was going to be paying that much for this, he was going to make sure it lasted. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked, heading towards the kitchen.

Kurt valued a classy man. "Red." Blaine took out two glasses and went over to his wine rack, and Kurt noticed that he deliberated for a moment before choosing a bottle instead of just picking one at random. He poured the glasses then joined Kurt on the couch, handing him a glass. Kurt took a sip, appreciating the fine quality. "What do you do for a living, Blaine?" He asked, curling his legs underneath him and leaning in closer.

"Corporate lawyer. Boring as hell, but it pays good," he responded.

"I can see that," Kurt said, running Blaine's silk tie through his fingers.

"I just want you to know, I don't usually do this," Blaine blurted out, then bit his tongue to keep from blabbering. Damn it, why did he say that? He didn't want Kurt to get the impression that he was embarrassed about doing this, even if maybe he was, just a little bit. He also didn't want Kurt to think that he thought he was better than people who _did this_. He gulped his glass of wine down.

Kurt took a long sip of wine, regarding Blaine. "I know. You're a classy guy. And you're nervous." Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's chest and nibbled slightly on his ear, and Blaine's cheeks flushed. "I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable." His hand had wandered down to Blaine's hard, straining crotch, and he swigged back the rest of his wine then stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Shall we?"

xXx

Kurt had a knack for knowing what his customers wanted; it was kind of like a sixth sense, in addition to his ability to spot trends in men's fashion and his ability to know when hair color comes from a bottle. He knew that Blaine was an ass freak; he could tell when he was watching Blaine watch him on stage. He also knew that right now, what Blaine wanted was someone to control him. He was the type of guy who had very strict control of his life, everything happened in a certain way every day, everything had its proper spot, everything was as expected. Tonight, he wanted Kurt to take control, push his boundaries and make him _feel_ _something_. Kurt opened up his bag that he had brought with him and pulled out two strips of silky material, setting it back down beside the bed. "Lie down on the bed," he commanded in a low, husky voice.

Blaine obeyed instantly, lying on his back propped up slightly by pillows, and the eager look in his eyes told Kurt that he was right on the money.

"Hands up behind your head." Again, the response was immediate. Kurt crawled up the bed seductively and straddled him, Blaine groaned as their naked cocks rubbed against each other, and Kurt leaned over to tie each wrist to the headboard. Blaine tugged on his wrists experimentally, moaning deep in his chest when they were held fast. "You like that, don't you?" Kurt said in his ear, trailing his fingertips down Blaine's ribs causing him to squirm. "You like not being in control."

Blaine didn't answer with words, but the pleasured sounds he was making was confirmation enough for Kurt. He slid down Blaine's body and took his long, thick cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking the whole thing in his mouth in one swift movement. "Fuck," Blaine hissed, trying to reach his hands down to grasp Kurt's head before remembering they weren't going anywhere. His back arched at the pleasure coursing through him from Kurt's very skilled tongue, and he whimpered when Kurt pulled away.

Kurt reached back into his bag, coming out with a bottle of lube and a large purple dildo, and Blaine's eyes widened. "Don't worry, sweetie, these are for me," Kurt reassured him. Blaine was _huge_, he needed to prep himself well. He took up a position on his knees in between Blaine's legs, back to Blaine. He dropped his upper body down, supported on one elbow, so that his ass was in the air in front of Blaine, causing him to groan at the sight. With his other hand, Kurt stroked his own ass, spreading his cheeks to give Blaine a view of his puckered hole. Blaine was rutting into the air, his wrists straining at the constraints, needing to touch that ass, to touch himself, to touch _anything_. Kurt opened the bottle of lube and squirted a bit on his fingers, then reached back again and started massaging his own entrance. Blaine's cock was twitching against his abdomen while he watched Kurt slowly slide a finger into his tight hole, groaning and pushing his hips back onto his finger. "Do you like that Blaine? You're a little ass freak aren't you? Answer me, Blaine."

"Ungh, yes, fuck," Blaine moaned.

"You like watching me stick my fingers in my ass, don't you?" Kurt stuck a second finger in alongside the first, thrusting more vigorously. "You're a fucking pervert, Blaine. You like watching me finger myself."

"Fuck, yes." Blaine discovered that he was able to grab his hair and he did so, pulling the dark curls to get any sort of stimulation. "Ungh, shit."

"Do you want more, Blaine? Tell me what you want." Kurt had three fingers in now, pumping rapidly in and out of his slick hole, bucking his hips back and forth.

"Oh god. Stick that fucking dildo up your ass. Fuck yourself with it."

Kurt slid his fingers out, grasping an ass cheek with each hand and spread them apart, allowing Blaine a view of his wet, stretched hole. Then he grabbed the dildo, slicking it up with a bit more lube, and in one swift thrust shoved the full eight inches inside of him. He moaned loudly as the toy hit his prostate, and after a few shallow, panting breaths he began to move the thick rubber dildo in and out of his ass. Blaine moaned and writhed, watching Kurt's hole swallow the toy, seeing it slide out inch by inch until it was all the way out, Kurt's empty, gaping hole quivering until he thrust the purple rubber rod back in. "Fuck, Blaine, this feels so good," Kurt moaned. "I fucking love the feeling of this shoved deep in my ass."

"So fucking hot," Blaine whimpered. "Shit… Fuck me."

"You want me to ride your cock, Blaine?" Kurt was rolling his hips in circles, continuing to fill himself with the dildo.

"Please fuck me," he begged.

Kurt tossed the dildo aside, then reached into his bag to pull out a condom, swiftly tearing it open and sliding it onto Blaine's rock hard dick. He crouched down straddling Blaine, teasing the tip of his erection around his entrance. Blaine was whimpering and moaning, thrusting his hips up for some much needed friction. Finally, Kurt slowly sunk himself down onto Blaine, letting Blaine fill him up. "Shit, Blaine, your huge cock feels so good inside of me," Kurt moaned, rocking his hips back and forth gently. He leaned his body forward, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

Blaine had a sudden urge to kiss Kurt, even though he had heard that you weren't supposed to kiss… well, prostitutes. He felt uncomfortable using that word to describe Kurt, but that's what he was. In an impulsive moment he decided just to go for it, and he pressed his lips firmly into Kurt's.

If Kurt had been paying attention like he usually was, watching for signs that Blaine was thinking about kissing him, he wouldn't have even had the chance to try; Kurt didn't do kissing, it was too personal. But something about this man made Kurt lose control; he got caught up in the pleasure and the feelings, and forgot that it was just a job. So when Blaine kissed him, Kurt was caught completely off guard. He hesitated for a moment, and that was all Blaine needed to press his advantage and make the kiss deeper. He pressed his tongue in between Kurt's parted lips, tilting his head for a better angle.

Kurt had forgotten how good simply kissing felt. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed anyone; it had been a while since he'd been in a real relationship, and he refused to kiss customers or one night stands. Blaine was making him realize what he was missing out on. Kurt kissed him back, almost reticently at first, but then with more passion. When Blaine nibbled on his lower lip, Kurt moaned, thinking that this was nice and he could get used to it.

That thought jerked him back to reality, and he pulled away quickly. Kurt was a prostitute for fucks sake, Blaine was _paying_ him to have sex with him; he wasn't going to _get used to_ anything. Blaine tried to reach for his face to pull him back, but the ties still around his wrists prevented him from doing so. Kurt closed his eyes and started moving his hips up and down, causing Blaine to throw his head back with a gasp. Kurt threw himself into the familiar, automatic motions, riding Blaine hard to try to forget what just happened. But he couldn't forget the feel of Blaine's lips, or the taste of Blaine's tongue still lingering on his. Fuck.

Blaine was wrenching his wrists against the restraints trying to touch, grab, scratch, but being unable to do so only intensified the feelings. He was thrusting up in time with Kurt's downward movements, trying to get that much more penetration. Blaine changed the angle of his hips just so, and suddenly Kurt was crying out, clawing at Blaine's chest and stomach with each thrust as he rode him. Their movements were becoming less organized and more frantic, and with one final thrust, Kurt was coming in thick, hot spurts all over Blaine's chest. The contractions of Kurt's muscles brought Blaine over the edge seconds later.

Kurt immediately rolled off of Blaine, untying the restraints and resisting the urge to kiss his red, chaffed wrist; where was that coming from? Blaine lied in a boneless stupor for a moment watching Kurt gather up his paraphernalia and start getting dressed, then he climbed out of the bed to grab a towel to wipe the mess off of his abdomen and chest and toss the full condom in the trash. Blushing only slightly, Blaine grabbed a stack of bills from his wallet and handed it to Kurt as he was lacing up his boots, then went to lie back on his bed as he watched Kurt finish. Kurt noticed, but didn't comment, that it was nearly twice the amount they had discussed when he shoved it in to his bag.

"Can I call you?" Blaine asked from the bed as Kurt slipped his tank top over his head. He needed to see him again.

Kurt smiled at him and winked. "You know where I work." With that, he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

As he stood waiting for a cab, Kurt had the thought that maybe next time, he wouldn't charge Blaine Anderson.

oOo

**So, sorry if this isn't exactly what you were expecting, but Klaine is totally my OTP, I couldn't keep it strictly prostitute/john, I had to add some feelings in there lol. Hope it was still okay :) Also, as previously mentioned, I have no toys/dirty talk/bondage writing experience, so any comments/reviews letting me know how I did on that/some constructive criticism would be uber-appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. He Lookin' At Me

**So, I was fully intending on this to be just a oneshot fill for the prompt, but I am continuing it due to (very) popular demand, including from the prompter themselves :) (glad you like it, OP). Keep in mind that because of that I don't really have a clear direction in mind for this story so a) the updates won't be regular and b) well, I don't know where it's going so I can't guarantee the story will be any good… Also, I may or may not have been planning a sequel in my head already, considering how fast this chapter came out...  
><strong>

Blaine

"Blaine, you busy?" Wes asked from the door of his office. It was Monday morning, and Blaine really didn't feel like being here at work. He knew exactly where he'd rather be, or, if not where, _with whom_. Not that Blaine had spent the entire rest of the weekend fantasizing about Kurt Hummel; nothing like that at all…

"Yeah… I mean no, come in." Kurt Hummel, the sexy stripper who completely and utterly rocked Blaine's world last Friday night (great, now he was going to have Katy Perry stuck in his head all day) kept popping into his head every now and then, but Blaine could _totally_ stop thinking about him whenever he wanted.

"Uh, you okay?" Wes asked, coming into Blaine's office and closing the door behind him, tugging slightly on his purple tie.

"Yeah, why?" Purple was Blaine's new favourite colour, and it had nothing to do with the purple dildo he watched slide in and out of Kurt's tight ass…

"You've had this shit eating grin all morning, and now… you're blushing…" He sat on the chair across Blaine's desk and propped his feet up on the desk. "Did you have a good weekend?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"You could say that." Now that his attention was brought to it, Blaine could feel his cheeks aching from holding a smile all morning. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. But it wasn't entirely due to Friday night… okay, maybe it was.

"Did you take our dear friend David's advice?"

"Maybe," Blaine said, but in that childish voice that was saying 'yes, but I don't want to tell you, but I want you to ask'.

"And…?" Wes prompted.

"And I met this guy there… and I took him home with me."

"Right on. How did you meet him? Was he a bartender?" Wes moved his feet to the floor and leaned in. "He must have been good to put that grin on your face."

"He was, uh, one of the dancers. And yeah, he was really good." Blaine blushed again. Dammit, he hadn't blushed this much since he was a damn teenager. He didn't even think he blushed this much back then. But he couldn't help it when he thought about Kurt up on that stage, grinding his hips into the air, swinging erotically on the pole, bending over with his legs spread apart displaying that perfect ass. Shit, don't get a hard on at work.

Wes was just kind of staring at him with an odd expression. "One of the… one of the strippers?" Blaine nodded. "Oh Blaine." He shook his head and tilted it down, bringing his fingers to his brows. "Did you happen to reimburse said 'dancer' for your pleasures? You know there's a word for that, right?"

"Shut up, Wes," Blaine scowled. "I know what it was, but this was… this was different. It was special." His thoughts went back to that kiss.

Wes snorted. "Right, different from all of the zero other prostitutes you've had sex with. My dear, sweet, naïve Blaine. I have not experienced the pleasure myself, but David has slept with many a prostitute. Okay, not many, just like one or two… well maybe more than that but… whatever that doesn't matter. The point is, he's a prostitute; that's what they do. If they make it feel _special_ you pay more and keep coming back for more."

"Yeah, whatever," Blaine flung a hand dismissively, "I just meant it was really good, okay."

"Sure." Wes raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "So, you up for lunch with David and Sebastian today?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish this report then we can go."

Wes left, and Blaine's thoughts wandered back to Friday night. It _was_ special, wasn't it? I mean, that kiss… Blaine had had his fair share of kisses, but that one blew them all away. Wes's stupid nagging voice came to the surface, _that's what they do_. But was it? Was that just a job to him? Because it was more than just getting his rocks off to Blaine. He knew one thing for sure… He needed to see Kurt again.

Kurt

Kurt was awoken by his apartment buzzer at eight o'clock on Monday morning. Who the hell in their right mind would bug Kurt at eight in the morning? He just got to bed four hours ago. He slammed the intercom button. "What the hell do you want?"

"It's me," Rachel's annoying voice responded, "let me in."

That answered that question: Rachel Berry was not in her right mind. He thought about just ignoring her, but he knew Rachel well enough after all these years to know that she wasn't going anywhere. If he let her up now he might get rid of her quicker. He buzzed her in, then crawled out of bed, threw on a pair of briefs, and went to unlock the door; the whole time moving very slowly. His customer last night hadn't exactly been gentle.

The door opened and a coffee was thrust through. "Grande non-fat mocha," Rachel said, following the coffee cup through the door. Well, at least she knew how to butter him up. He grabbed the coffee without a word and went to sit down, very carefully, on his couch. Rachel didn't need any prompting to say what she came for. "Kurt, you need a new job."

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, we've been over this before. I like my job." Sometimes, like right now with his ass burning like one of the circles of hell, it was hard to remember, but he really did.

"Yes, yes, I understand that. But Kurt, you're almost _thirty_," she spit out the word as if it were a curse. "People don't last forever in your _profession_ you know."

"I know, _Rachel_, but look at this body," he gestured to his tight, scantily clad self. "I still have the body I had when I was eighteen; I have a good number of years left. And by the time I have to quit, I'll have a good chunk of cash saved up. I still don't think you realise how much money I make doing what I do."

"Life isn't all about how much money you make. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Oh don't you worry about that," Kurt said haughtily, "I am _never_ alone unless I choose to be." It was true. If Kurt wanted, he could have about a dozen guys here within ten minutes.

"You know that's not what I mean, Kurt." Her voice had gone softer, concerned. "I worry about you. You are an amazing person, and you deserve someone to love you and cherish you, not just a bunch of guys who want to have sex with you."

"Maybe all I _want_ is a bunch of guys to have sex with me."

"You can't lie to me, Kurt. You used to be the most hopelessly romantic person I knew, other than myself of course. Now you're just this jaded shell of a person. But deep down, I know the real Kurt Hummel is still there, looking for someone to love."

Kurt didn't say anything, but if that person was still in him, he was buried _way_ deep down.

"Look, you're not going to find someone who deserves you working at a strip club. And if you somehow manage to do that, they're not going to be okay with you being a prostitute. If you ever want to meet someone, you need to find a new job."

"I may have met someone." It started off as a lie to appease Rachel, but when he said the words, an unbidden image of the curly haired lawyer came to his mind. Blaine Anderson. Kurt smiled slightly as he recalled the events of Friday night.

"Kurt don't lie—oh…" Rachel stopped when she saw the smile playing on Kurt's lips, "oh, it's true? You've met someone?"

"I… uh, yeah… I think I really like him." He was _definitely _just lying to Rachel. Yup. He didn't care about him at all. That kiss meant nothing. Really, nothing at all… It was just a really nice kiss.

Rachel's eyes lit up, and she leaned in to Kurt. "What's his name? What does he do? Does he know where you work?—"

"Calm down, Rachel. His name is Blaine, he's a lawyer, and yes, I met him at work." Blaine just happened to be a convenient fill to answer Rachel's questions. The fact that those answers came to him automatically, and the fact that he might have smiled just a little bit, meant absolutely nothing.

"What does he look like?"

"He's got gorgeous hazel eyes, nice tan skin, and a killer smile. And this curly hair that he wears gelled-back, but looks way sexier when it's all messy…" Umm, okay Kurt, calm down. You don't like him, remember.

Rachel squealed a little, then stood up abruptly. "Okay, good. I can't wait to meet him." Kurt groaned; what had he gotten himself into? "But I have to run; I have an appointment down the street." That explained the impromptu visit. Before Kurt could respond, Rachel was gone.

He sighed and picked himself off the couch. He thought about going back to bed, but didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep again after finishing off the mocha Rachel had brought him. The coffee maker was calling to him, so Kurt went over and pressed the on button. As the hissing noise of boiling water and the aroma of coffee filled the air, Kurt couldn't help but remember that when he kissed him, Blaine's mouth tasted like coffee.

oOo

On Monday night, Blaine had gone back to the strip club to see Kurt, only to sit there the whole night and be disappointed that he didn't come on stage. He got propositioned a few times, but he wasn't interested in any of the other guys, he just wanted Kurt. On Wednesday night he went back, and after about an hour got up the nerve to ask about him, only to be told that Kurt only worked Thursdays through Sundays. So on Thursday night, Blaine was back, sitting in the front row, waiting patiently to see Kurt.

In the backrooms, Kurt was getting ready to go on stage, when he saw Sam approaching behind him in the mirror. "Kurt, I think you have another stalker."

Kurt frowned. This wasn't an uncommon thing; one of the hazards of being the best. "What does he look like?"

"Curly-haired suit. He was here on Monday all night and left alone, then on Wednesday he asked about you, and he's out there now."

Kurt hoped that the thrill of excitement he felt didn't show on his face. Sure, that description could fit a lot of men, but it also fit one Blaine Anderson. If it was him, Kurt was guaranteed a good night. "Thanks for the heads up, Sam. I can handle it."

"Right, of course…"

Sam was still standing there awkwardly, obviously having something more to say. "What else, Sam?" Kurt sighed.

"I, uh… I was hoping… I mean, I was wondering… Would you maybe wanna go out some time?"

Kurt's hand froze where it was touching up his hair, and he turned to Sam, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Umm, you know, like… like a date?"

"You know I don't date, Sam." Kurt had gone down that road before, and he wasn't about to do it again. He had sworn off dating years ago.

"Well I was just thinking, we're really good together, and, well, the job won't be a problem…"

"No, Sam. I'm not interested in dating right now." The DJ saved the day by announcing Kurt, so he strutted out of the backroom onto the stage. The first face he saw was Blaine's, and he couldn't stop the smile that took over his face as he started to dance.

Blaine could feel his heart speed up as soon as Kurt took to the stage. This time, he was certain that Kurt was dancing just for him in his tight black t-shirt with matching booty shorts, a sequined vest with matching tie and gloves, and black calf-high boots. When he crawled up the pole and hung upside down, he made eye contact with Blaine and gnawed on his lower lip; he leaned over and stroked his hands across his ass, as if spreading himself for Blaine to enter him; he got on his hands and knees and gyrated his hips just like he did that night with the toy. Blaine was in a frenzy by the time the music ended and Kurt sauntered off the stage. He barely had time to calm down before Kurt reappeared afterwards and immediately plunked himself straddling Blaine's lap.

"Ready for round two already?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine groaned low in his throat. "Can we just skip the middle part and I can bring you home with me right now?"

Kurt loved how needy and desperate he sounded. "Let's get out of here."

oOo

For Kurt, this wasn't a job this time. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted Blaine almost as much as Blaine wanted him. He was straddling Blaine's lap where they sat on his couch, slowly grinding their hips together as he sipped his wine. Blaine gulped his wine back and slammed the glass down. He reached his hands around Kurt, stroking up and down his back before moving them down to cup Kurt's ass, kneading his cheeks roughly. Kurt moaned, and set his glass down next to Blaine's, then tilted his head in to suck and nibble on Blaine's neck. This was nice, this unhurried, sensual exploration, so different from the quick, desperate fucking he was used to. His lips traveled up Blaine's neck, nibbled softly on his ear, traced his stubbly jaw, and before he knew it, their lips met again in a tender kiss. …Wait, Kurt didn't do kissing. He pulled away quickly and went to move his lips back to Blaine's neck, a safer spot, but suddenly he was on his back on the couch with Blaine on top of him, pressing their lips together more firmly.

Kurt tensed up, but Blaine was stroking his hips, rutting into his erection, and, oh god, Kurt didn't care anymore. It's not like he hadn't done worse. This was just a kiss, what was the worst that could happen. He opened his mouth and dipped his tongue into Blaine's, exploring the moist heat that tasted of wine, with a hint of coffee, and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's curls. Blaine made a cute humming noise and deepened the kiss, sliding his hand up Kurt's shirt to caress his abdomen. After a short time, Blaine pulled away, leaving Kurt wanting more, and left tender pecks all over Kurt's face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered between kisses.

Kurt froze, panicking inside. Nobody had ever called him beautiful before. He'd been called hot, sexy, fine, fuckable; he'd been called a lot of things, never beautiful. It felt too… too personal, too intimate, and he didn't know what to do. So Kurt went with what he _did_ know: sex. He thrust his hips up into Blaine's, "Unh, I need you to fuck me," he growled in his ear.

Blaine paused, taking a moment to comprehend the sudden shift of gears that had just occurred. He had been trying to be romantic, he was trying to make love to Kurt, and Kurt just wanted to be _fucked._ That answered how Kurt felt about him. He obviously just saw this as a business transaction, and that was his way of saying 'get it over with already'. Wes was right, Blaine was an idiot for thinking this was anything other than what it was. Fine, if Kurt wanted to get _fucked_, then he would get _fucked._ Soon Blaine was carrying Kurt into the bedroom with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He tossed Kurt on his bed and they both hurriedly removed their clothing before Blaine was on top of him again, heatedly attacking Kurt's neck, lips, chest.

"Blaine." Kurt grabbed a handful of Blaine's curls and forcefully tugged his head up to his level. "I want your fingers in my ass. Now."

Blaine growled deep in his throat and scrambled over to his bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly slipped the condom on his stiff erection so that he would be ready for later, and, fumbling slightly, coated his fingers with the lube. Without so much as a pause, he shoved one finger deep inside Kurt's tight hole. Kurt cried out and pushed himself down onto Blaine's finger, and Blaine started moving the finger in and out, curling it just so to hit Kurt's prostate each time. Blaine kissed Kurt brusquely, and this time Kurt was in no mind to even hesitate; he grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and kissed him back with all the passion he possessed. He moaned into Blaine's mouth when a second finger joined the first, pumping in and out more rapidly. Blaine pulled away, gasping, and rested his head for a moment against Kurt's shoulder, then grazed the pale skin with his teeth.

"I want you to mark me," Kurt said. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Kurt had never asked someone to mark him before; he was not one to belong to anyone, and that's what a mark felt like to him. He rarely let others mark him even if they begged for it. But for some inexplicable reason, Kurt wanted to be marked by Blaine.

Blaine ran his lips softly up and down the length of Kurt's neck before finding a particularly sensitive area just above his collar bone. It was this area that he attacked with fervour, grasping the skin roughly with his teeth at the same moment he inserted a third finger into Kurt's eager orifice. Kurt let out a high-pitched keening sound, writhing underneath Blaine, raking his fingers down Blaine's back. Blaine cursed into Kurt's neck and sucked harder on the bruising flesh before moving to a different spot and repeating. Two more marks later, Blaine couldn't hold back any longer. He removed his fingers and readjusted their positions, slamming his full, thick length into Kurt's hole in one swift motion. Kurt cried out and clutched at the sheets as Blaine slammed in to him repeatedly.

"Oh, fuck, Blaine…" Kurt cried out, reaching for his own twitching cock to get some contact. Blaine grabbed both of his arms and pinned them to the bed over his head, then continued thrusting. This slightly changed angle caused Blaine to be pounding directly into Kurt's prostate each time, and Kurt lost all control of speech, reduced to making feral noises until Blaine finally brought them over the edge, shuddering and collapsing on top of Kurt.

They lay there silently for a brief moment, a boneless pile of sex and sweat. Normally Kurt would have pushed him off as soon as they were done, but he didn't mind the feeling of Blaine's weight pressing him into the bed; it felt… secure. It wasn't cuddling though, Kurt didn't cuddle, they were simply resting. Far too soon, though, Blaine rolled off of him, out of the bed, and Kurt followed suit. Blaine refused to get sucked into those stupid, imagined _feelings_ again, and post-coital cuddling was the absolute _worst_ thing to do. As Kurt dressed, Blaine cleaned himself off then grabbed his wallet, pulling out the same stack of cash as last week and tossing it onto the table for Kurt. Kurt glanced between the cash and Blaine, who was refusing to make eye contact, with a frown. He had thought that this time was something different, but that apparently answered how Blaine felt about him. Kurt was just a prostitute, for fuck's sake, this was obviously just another business transaction to him. He grabbed the cash and shoved it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Will I see you again?" Kurt asked as he headed for the door. He really wanted to see him again.

"I know where you work," Blaine responded, still not looking at him. If he didn't look at him, he could pretend he was just some prostitute, not the guy he was stupidly falling for.

Kurt nodded and let himself out, fingering the money in his pocket, and for the first time ever during his career, he felt dirty.

oOo

**You didn't think it was going to be immediate smooth sailing for our boys did you? Hell, they didn't have it that easy getting together in high school; why would that be any different if they got together in the 'real world'? Don't you worry though, there's more to come.**


	3. He Don't Know What He is Doing

**So, I had the first half of this chapter done like the day after I posted the last chapter and I was so proud of myself, and then I got to the part where Kurt and Blaine see each other again and I was like, oh, shit, how am I going to fix this? That's what I get for writing before I think things through… So I spent the last week writing three different ways it could have happened, not being happy with how the first two came out, and you guys ended up with this :)**

**Also, Angst alert: we find out why Kurt turned out the way he did :(**

oOo

Rachel knew something was up the moment Kurt walked in the door late Friday afternoon; she always did. When they had moved to New York right after high school, Finn of course tagging along with Rachel, the three of them had kept up the Hummel's Friday night dinner tradition, missing only occasionally over the past ten years. At first it had just been to keep something normal and familiar in their hectic big city lives; eventually, although they denied it, it became a way for Finn and Rachel to keep an eye on Kurt and his alternative lifestyle. And, although he denied it, Kurt actually enjoyed spending one night a week in relative normalcy with his stepbrother and sister-in-law, talking, cooking, occasionally skyping Burt and Carole.

As soon as Kurt walked in, Rachel's hands stilled from cutting up the carrots and her eyes widened slightly. Kurt didn't think he looked that bad, although to be fair he hadn't put much effort in to covering up the substantial love bites left by last night's encounter. "Finn, sweetie, Kurt and I need to have a little lady chat, do you mind?"

Finn glanced up from the tv and raised his eyebrows at the visible marks on Kurt's neck, but didn't say anything. He strongly disapproved of Kurt's career choice and, as with anything else he was uncomfortable with, he avoided talking about it at all costs. He quickly got up and left the room, probably heading to their bedroom to watch tv in there.

"Kurt, have a seat," Rachel said, indicating the stool across the counter with the knife she was holding.

"Rachel, they're hickeys," Kurt sighed. "It's not a big deal; I recall you had your fair share back in the day."

She waved the knife dismissively, "That's because your brother has a big mouth and wasn't conscientious of things like that. But your little love bites aren't what is concerning me, although someone did quite a number on you."

"What is concerning you, Rachel?" He didn't really care, but he would prefer to talk about that than have her mull over his love life. Umm… that is, sex life.

"You look like someone shot your puppy. You were fine on Monday; what's gotten you so depressed since then?"

"I'm not depressed." Kurt scowled.

"Right, okay, how's Blaine?"

Kurt flinched. Fuck Rachel and her fucking intuition or whatever. "I lied. There is no fucking Blaine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. He was just some fucking john who wanted a piece of ass just like the fucking rest of them." Kurt knew he just contradicted himself, but he didn't care. But it was true; Kurt dealt with those guys on a regular basis, so why was he so upset about this one? Rachel answered his question.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"Kurt…"

"What the fuck does it matter if I did? He's just some fucking douchebag who likes going balls deep in some whore because it makes him feel good." The self-loathing that Kurt had been battling with all day bubbled to the surface. He hadn't felt this way in years; not since he first started doing this. Rachel set down the knife and walked around to comfort Kurt, but he shied away from her, not wanting her to touch him.

"Kurt…" she said softly, taking the stool next to him and placing a hand on his. "Not everybody is Dave."

She might as well have just taken a white-hot iron and shoved it through Kurt's heart. Of course she would bring _him_ up now; Dave fucking Karofsky. Kurt's first boyfriend, if you could call it that. For over a year, starting midway through Kurt's junior year, Kurt was secretly in a relationship with Dave, but it was far from a healthy relationship. Looking back, it made Kurt sick to think that he thought he loved Dave, and he thought Dave loved him, when he was obviously just being used for his body. But he was lonely, and Dave was the first male to show any sort of interest in him, and Kurt was a naïve high school kid who thought sex equalled love.

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay…" Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until Rachel reached over and brushed a tear from his cheek. What the fuck was wrong with him? Kurt didn't cry; not since the time he cried for a week after Dave threw him to the curb like a piece of trash. After that, Kurt lost all faith in love and romance; they didn't exist for people like him.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Rachel suggested.

"Why the _fuck_ would I want to talk to Dave?"

"No, no, not Dave," she said quickly. "Blaine. Maybe you should talk to Blaine. You never know, maybe he likes you too."

Kurt scoffed. "Weren't you listening, Rachel? He practically kicked me out as soon as he was done with me. He threw the money on the table without even looking at me. That's a pretty good indication right there that he doesn't."

"You don't know that," she countered, "it couldn't hurt to—"

"It doesn't even matter," Kurt interrupted, "even if I wanted to, I don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Oh," Rachel deflated slightly at that news. "Well, promise me one thing? If you ever see him again, give him another chance."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and agreed, thinking that there wasn't much chance of that happening.

oOo

"Mmm, babe, you still got it," Sebastian said, ruffling Blaine's hair as they lay in bed naked. He knew Blaine hated that. In fact, Blaine hated a lot of things that Sebastian did, and he had a hard time recalling exactly what he did see in him all those years ago. The only reason he was with him now was because Blaine was trying to distract himself from thoughts of Kurt, but he just found himself getting more and more irritated.

"Sebastian, this isn't going to work out, I'm sorry."

Sebastian laughed as he got up and started gathering his clothes. "Oh, I knew it wouldn't, Blaine, but how could I resist another go in the sack with you? My little sex on a stick." Blaine scowled at the old nickname. He hated that nickname. Especially that time Sebastian used it during Christmas dinner with his family one year.

"You can go now."

"Okay, alright. But, pet, if you ever just need another good roll in the hay, you know where to find me." He leaned in and quickly pecked Blaine on the cheek before letting himself out.

Of course, by the next morning at work Wes knew about this little indiscretion, and was waiting for Blaine in his office when he got in. Damn David and his big mouth. "What do you want, Wes?" Blaine sighed.

"Did you sleep with Sebastian again?"

Typical Wes, straight to the point. "Yes, I did, how does that concern you?"

"He's no good for you, Blaine. You turn in to a bit of a dick when you're with him."

"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm not _with_ him," Blaine snapped. "I just fucked him, okay? It was a one-time thing, and it's not happening again."

"Good."

"Good."

They both glared at each other for a minute, and then Wes sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's up with you, Blaine? You've been weird."

"Nothing, I'm fine." Blaine definitely had _not_ been sulking for the past week, since that last night with Kurt.

"Is it that stripper guy?" Wes asked, concerned. He noticed how Blaine actually looked happy for once, for that week after he went to that club the first time. Then, after another obviously late night, Blaine was suddenly this cold, distant person.

"Don't you mean the _whore,_ Wesley?"

"Look, maybe I was wrong…"

"Oh, no, you were right. You were absolutely fucking right. I was stupid and naïve."

"I—"

"It's fine, Wes."

"Blaine, shut up." Wes snapped, "God, you can be so insufferable sometimes." Blaine glared at him, but he did shut up. "If you like the guy, then tell him how you feel." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Wes shushed him with a hand gesture. "First, don't bother trying to deny that you like him, because you've been sulking for a week."

"Have not," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Secondly," Wes went on, ignoring him, "don't say that you tried but he rejected you, because chances are you misinterpreted _whatever_ happened and you overreacted, and now he thinks _you_ hate _him_."

Blaine hated that Wes thought he knew everything, while refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was probably right. "Yeah, well last time—"

"I know, last time you tried to display your affections it backfired," Wes said in a voice that said he'd heard that argument a thousand times before. "Look, I'm not telling you to go to the guy's workplace and serenade him. I'm telling you to talk to him, tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, then at least you'll know so that you can get over it."

"Are you done?"

"No. If, by chance, he does return your affections, I get to say I told you so."

"Fine, now go away before I throw my stapler at your face."

oOo

The flickering lights and the booming bass assaulted Blaine's senses as he walked into the club later that night. He had made the decision to just go for it, tell Kurt how he felt, because really, what did he have to lose? If Kurt didn't feel the same way, Blaine would be exactly where he was before they met; a bored, lonely lawyer. He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him that he wouldn't be able to forget about Kurt that easily.

The entire front row was occupied at this hour, so he grabbed a seat at a table off to the side and ordered a drink. He watched the other performances without really taking them in, trying to work out how the conversation would go in his head. '_Hey, sorry about the other night_,'… would Kurt even know what he was sorry about? He was sorry that he just treated Kurt like a hooker, but that's what he was, so that one didn't really make sense. '_Hey, wanna come home with me again?'… _that just sounded like he was treating him like a hooker again, which was kind of what he was trying to avoid. '_Hey, I like you._'… too forward.

When the shooter guy came around, Blaine bought a few shots for liquid courage; he was starting to get a little nervous about how this would play out. What if he screwed up and pissed him off? What if he put it all out there and Kurt laughed at him? The server came around a short time later with a drink 'on the house'. Blaine knew he was being flirted with, but he didn't care, he was here for one reason only; he downed the drink and ordered another, then another in quick succession. A couple—or several, he lost count—shots later, the lights dimmed and Blaine leaned forward in anticipation, nearly leaning out of his chair, but catching himself on the table. Out walked Kurt, stunning and ethereal, dressed all in white right down to the feather boa wrapped around his neck. He looked like… what did he look like… like a bird. A pretty white bird. Like a dove… no, not a dove… like those big pretty birds with the long necks that you ride through the tunnels of love. Kurt was a big pretty bird. A swan! Yes, a swan. No wait, not a swan… an angel. Pleased with his assessment, Blaine sat back and watched Kurt dance.

When the song ended and Kurt walked off stage, far too soon in Blaine's opinion, he started eagerly watching the door to the back; the one Kurt would shortly be emerging from once again. Somehow, though, he got distracted—there were lots of pretty lights in here—and he was broken out of his reverie by the sound of Kurt's beautiful voice being hurled sharply at someone.

"Sam, I already told you I'm not going home with you tonight. Leave me alone so I can work." Blaine looked up to see Kurt a few feet away with his back to him, tucked away into the corner, arguing with some other stripper guy.

"Why not?" Blaine didn't like the way the other guys hands wound around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer. He secretly rejoiced when Kurt pushed him away.

"You just don't do it for me anymore." To be honest, _nobody_ was doing it for Kurt anymore; nobody except the sexy lawyer he hadn't seen in a week.

"Come on, baby, you've been pissy lately, I just want to make you feel good."

"Fuck off, Sam."

Blaine saw the other guy's eyes narrow, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt again, pinning his arms down this time. "You know you want me."

Duh, Blaine, fucking do something. He stood up carefully and stumbled over to where the confrontation was taking place. "Pretty sure he told you to fuck off, man," Blaine said, proud of himself for barely slurring.

Kurt hated the way Blaine's voice made his heart beat faster, he hated how excited he was that Blaine was standing beside him, he especially hated how badly he wanted to throw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the big tall stripper.

"He's a paying customer, so you better watch yourself," Kurt hissed, freeing himself from Sam's grip. Sam glared at each of them, before turning away and stalking off.

"Thanks," Kurt said haughtily, "but I could have handled it." He couldn't let Blaine see the effect he had on him.

"You're pretty," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt took a closer look at him, and realized that Blaine was wrecked. His previously perfectly tamed curls were a mess on his head, his tie was askew, and he had a goofy grin on his face, obviously having already forgotten the incident. He was trying to decide on the best way to handle drunken Blaine, when he spoke up again.

"Will you come home with me?" He really, really hoped Kurt came home with him… wait, that wasn't how he wanted to say it, how was he going to say it again?

But none of that mattered; Kurt was already making a move towards the doors of the club before he even made the conscious decision that he was going to go with Blaine. Whatever, he'd had more than his share of drunken hook-ups before; it didn't matter if this still meant nothing to Blaine, Kurt needed this. Plus, he told himself, Rachel _did_ tell him to give Blaine another chance; she didn't stipulate the circumstances. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to keep him upright, and led him out of the club.

Half an hour later, Kurt was unlocking Blaine's apartment door as Blaine was pawing at him and leaning half on him and half on the wall. "You know what you look like?" Blaine slurred, "you look like a… shit, what was it?… like a dove. No, no, no, it was something else…" Blaine stumbled as Kurt finally got the door open and was no longer supporting him, then righted himself and staggered in through the door, flopping down on the couch. A second later he jerked up into a sitting position. "A swan! A pretty swan in a tunnel with big red hearts and roses and… no, not that…"

"Mhmm, that's nice sweetie." Kurt straddled Blaine, and as Blaine looked up at him and the light overhead formed a glow around Kurt's head he suddenly remembered; he was about to tell Kurt that he looked like an angel, but then Kurt's tongue was in his mouth and all thoughts flew out of his head. He struggled to get one or two of them back, he had something he wanted to tell Kurt, something important… but… Kurt's tongue caressing his, Kurt's fingers running down his chest, Kurt's hips grinding into his erection, Kurt's hot breath on his neck just before the suction; that was all Blaine's brain had room for, and it still felt like it would explode.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, fumbling as he tried to remove his clothing; it wasn't working very well.

Kurt got up, standing in front of Blaine, and slowly started stripping, a private show just for him. Blaine watched, mesmerized, as piece by piece more skin was revealed until finally Kurt stood before him in all of his naked perfection. He turned around and bent over to grab the lube and condom, and Blaine groaned at the sight of his tight ass in the air. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling him back to perch on his knees, and Kurt leaned back, arching his back and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. From this angle, Blaine had a perfect view down the line of Kurt's body; his hands explored the vast expanse of pale skin, touching, teasing. They moved lower, down Kurt's abdomen, following the path of the v-shape until he reached the base of Kurt's thick erection. He took it in his hand, stroking clumsily, and Kurt turned his head to the side, breathing hot and heavy into Blaine's ear.

"Blaine, oh god, I want you inside of me," he whispered. Blaine grunted and released Kurt, and Kurt swiftly turned around to straddle him again. He grabbed the lube and applied it generously to Blaine's fingers and guided them to his entrance. Blaine massaged the area slowly, messily, before inserting just the tip of one finger as he nibbled at Kurt's shoulder. Kurt moaned and pressed his hips down to encourage him, but Blaine's fingers were clumsy and inept at his level of intoxication. Kurt sighed and slicked his own fingers up; he needed this like fucking now, and if he waited for Blaine to prep him they would be here all night. He grabbed Blaine's hand, holding their index fingers together and slowly lowered himself onto their joined digits. He moaned and bucked his hips, capturing Blaine's mouth with his and exploring it roughly. He moved himself up and down on their fingers, before adding another one of his own, then, a short time later, another one of Blaine's. Kurt whimpered into Blaine's mouth as he felt himself being stretched by their combined effort. He removed his own hand and let Blaine continue to fuck him lazily with his fingers as he grabbed the condom and rolled it onto Blaine's hard cock. "Blaine, baby, I'm ready." He whimpered again as Blaine withdrew his fingers and moved his hands to grasp Kurt's hips roughly. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips as well, pulling them forward on the couch to improve the angle, then he positioned himself on top of Blaine and, in one rapid movement, dropped himself into Blaine's lap, moaning as his cock completely filled Kurt's ass.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as his head rolled back onto the couch. Kurt took the opportunity to attach his mouth firmly to Blaine's neck, sucking on the sweet, tender skin that tasted of cinnamon and sweat and _Blaine_. He started moving his hips roughly, up and down, making small circles. Blaine was moaning loudly, his fingers gripping Kurt's hips so tight that Kurt was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. Kurt leaned back to inspect his mark, a dark splotch on Blaine's neck, and the change in the angle was all Kurt needed to bring him over the edge. He cried Blaine's name as he shot his cum all over Blaine's chest, and seconds later Blaine was crying out with his own release. Kurt collapsed into Blaine, and Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, stroking his back lightly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Kurt reluctantly pulled away, and gazed down into Blaine's eyes. "Angel," Blaine mumbled sleepily, just before he passed out cold.

Kurt sighed and got up, wincing as Blaine's soft cock slipped out of his sensitive hole. He found a cloth to clean them both up, laid Blaine out on the couch in what he hoped would be a comfortable position, then went off into the bedroom to grab a blanket to cover him up. When he got back into the living room he found Blaine exactly where he left him, but holding his arm out, making grasping motions and grunting softly, "kuh." In a crazy moment Kurt thought maybe Blaine was saying his name; he shook his head to dispel the thought. As he went to throw the blanket over Blaine, his grasping hand clutched Kurt's wrist and refused to let go. Sighing again and shrugging his shoulders, Kurt crawled onto the couch and curled up to the unconscious body. He threw one leg over Blaine's, rested his hand on Blaine's chest, and snuggled in to his neck, inhaling the musky, sweaty scent of him. It didn't count as cuddling if one of the participants was out cold. He ran his fingers through Blaine's rugged mop of curls, traced the contours of his face with a light touch, touched a light kiss to his slack lips, then pressed their foreheads together.

Kurt awoke with a start a short time later, warm and disoriented. Did he actually fall asleep here? He hadn't slept, hadn't _been able_ to fall asleep anywhere other than his own bed in several years. He was still lying on the couch, on Blaine's couch, with him, limbs tangled together. Thankfully, Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt very carefully extracted himself from Blaine's hold and quickly got dressed, in a hurry to leave in case Blaine woke up and found him still there. As his hand reached for the door, he took one look back at the sleeping man and felt an odd clenching in his chest. Kurt didn't think he'd be able to handle much more of this. Walking back into the room, Kurt found a pen and paper and hastily scribbled a note. He didn't really know what to say, or how to say it, so he kept it simple and basic; that way, Blaine could take it however he wanted. He left the note and, smiling a little, one of the feathers from his boa, on the coffee table in front of the couch, then left without another look back.

oOo

Blaine woke up to his alarm going off in the next room and his head feeling ready to explode. Why was he sleeping on his couch? He remembered going to the club and seeing the angel, uh, Kurt, dancing, and he maybe remembered Kurt riding him, but that could have just been a really good dream. He _knew_ he dreamt about Kurt, asleep, cuddled up to him. It was so realistic; Kurt looked so sweet, and felt so warm. In this amazing dream, Blaine was in love with Kurt. He considered calling in sick for a brief moment—he wouldn't be lying, he felt like death—but decided against it and got up to hop in the shower. It wasn't until he came back out, walking past the couch to make some coffee, that he noticed the feather and the note sitting on the table. So Kurt did come home with him after all. If only he could remember. He read the note, then furrowed his brows as he ran the feather through his fingers, read it again, and still didn't understand. What did that mean? He carried it with him as he got ready for his day, puzzling over it.

A little while later, when Blaine got into work looking like hell and sporting the large purple love bite, Wes smiled at him. "Well, do I get to say I told you so?"

"I…" he looked down at the note in his hands, still unsure what it meant, "I don't know…"

oOo

**Sorry, I know you guys are probably expecting more kink since this did start out as a kink meme prompt, but this chapter was less kinky and more angsty/fluffy. As mentioned I don't have a lot of kink experience (re: next to none before this), and this was sort of a challenge-myself experiment (that I actually think turned out pretty well, but I'll leave that to you to decide). But, bear with me, because next chapter I'm planning on trying out another kink that's new to me (plus a little more dom!kurt perhaps?), so, umm, yeah. Patience my darlings :) **

**Side note: I've actually thought quite a bit about the fact that, had he not met Blaine, Kurt **_**easily**_** could have succumbed to being in an abusive relationship with Karofsky. Same goes with Blaine and Seb, minus the abusive part. Agree? Disagree? Review? :)**

**Also, please don't hate me for ending the chapter like this, I promise to try to get an update out soon(ish)(I hope).**


	4. I'm Just Lookin' at You

**Sorry. I know I'm kind of a jerk for leaving it at a teensy bit of a cliffhanger and bailing on you guys for two weeks. I apologize profusely. But my excuse is I didn't want to rush this, I wanted to make it as good as possible. That's my story and I'm stickin to it. I hope it's worth the wait…**

**Also, I'm just gonna throw this warning out here: this chapter contains rimming. I know that everybody has their own thoughts and opinions on each kink, and as a matter of fact this used to be one that was a mild squick for me, so I feel it is only fair to give you a heads up in case it's something you're really not into. Otherwise, enjoy.**

xXx

"What is that?" Wes asked, glancing down at the note in Blaine's hands.

Blaine handed it over without a word.

"Ookay… what does it mean?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out all morning."

"Hmm, well…" Wes started, studying the note. "Ha. Obviously. I told you so." Wes grinned at Blaine and handed the note back. "He likes you."

"What do you mean 'I told you so'?" Blaine asked, looking back down at the note. _Please don't come visit me at work anymore. –K 9175550205._ "It says he doesn't want to see me anymore, where are you reading that he likes me?"

"God, Blaine, you're so oblivious sometimes." He snatched the note back and pointed at it. "Exhibit A: he said please. If he was trying to get rid of you the note would say something like '_leave me alone you creepy stalker_', with no 'please'."

"I'm not stalking him," Blaine mumbled.

"Whatever. Exhibit B: the all-important words '_at work_'. He doesn't want you to visit him _at work_ because he doesn't want you to 'hire' him again. He wants you to wine and dine and romance him."

Blaine shook his head at Wes. "You sure are reading a lot into this."

"I'm only reading what's plain to see, now quit interrupting me. Exhibit C: and this is my most compelling piece of evidence, Judge Anderson." He pointed out the string of numbers tacked on the end.

"Awesome. A random string of numbers; totally compelling."

"For a big shot lawyer you're kind of an idiot," Wes sighed. "It's his phone number, dumbass. 917-555-0205. He wants you to call him."

"Oh…" Well when he put it like that, it did seem kind of obvious. "But I… well…"

"Last night must have gone really well?"

"Yeah, see, that's the thing… I don't remember. I went there to tell him how I felt, then I somehow managed to get piss-ass drunk—"

"You always were a lightweight."

Blaine glared at him and continued, "And I really don't remember much after seeing him dance, but obviously he came home with me."

"Oh, Blainers. Well… go ahead."

"Go ahead what?"

"Call him, idiot."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm at work. And because I have no idea what time he left my house, so he's probably still sleeping."

"You mean because you're scared."

"Am not."

"Are to. Call him."

"Go away, Wes."

"I'll go away after you call him."

"I have work to do."

"You won't get it done with me here bugging you. Call him."

"I hate you."

"That's fine. Call him."

"Since when are you so invested in my potential love life?"

"Since now. Call him."

"Argh, _fine_, I'll freaking call him. Can you just shut up now?" Wes made a my-lips-are-sealed motion. Blaine sighed and pulled out his cell phone, carefully dialled the number, and put it to his ear, glaring at Wes.

It rang several times, then a breathless voice answered. "_Hello_?" A beautiful, breathless voice that Blaine would recognize anywhere.

"Uh, hi, Kurt. It's, ah… It's Blaine."

"_Oh. Hi Blaine_." Dammit, Blaine wished he could interpret that tone. Was that a happy _hi Blaine_, a surprised _hi Blaine_, a confused_ hi Blaine_?

"I… I hope I didn't wake you."

"_Oh, no, I was up._"

"Okay. Good." Blaine heard a whispered voice on Kurt's end. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"_What? Oh, no, not at all. That's just my sister-in-law_." He heard a brief shuffling noise, then a huff, followed by an irritated '_fine'_. "_She's gone. Sorry about that_."

"Uh, no, not at all… not a problem I mean." He shooed Wes away, and the other lawyer grinned at Blaine as he slipped out the door.

Kurt laughed softly, "How are you feeling this morning? You were passed out on the couch when I left."

"I, ah, yeah… sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, not the first time that's happened." Blaine heard something hard in Kurt's voice and it made him inexplicably sad.

"Listen, I was wondering… could… could I take you out for dinner tonight?"

There was a short pause, and Kurt cleared his throat. "I, um, I work tonight."

"Right, yeah, of course… I mean…"

"How about brunch tomorrow?"

Blaine grinned. Kurt had asked him on a date. He was going on a date with Kurt. Wes could say 'I told you so' as much as he liked. Right, he should probably answer Kurt. "I'd love that."

xXx

Kurt was beaming as he hung up the phone, and Rachel's head immediately popped up from around the corner. Of course she didn't go too far. "We're going for brunch tomorrow."

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt. Oh gosh, I can't remember the last time you went on a date. This is so exciting; I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend," she said as she skipped into the living room.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, he's not my boyfriend," Kurt balked. "It's not a date. It's… it's…" Shit, did he just set up a date? Suddenly all of his insecurities came rushing up to the surface. Kurt Hummel was not boyfriend material; that had been proven time and time again. "I can't do this Rachel."

"No, nuh uh, you are not doing this again," she said, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and forcing him to sit down on the couch. "You stop this right now. You are going on that date and you are going to enjoy it."

"I… I don't date… I can't date. This can only end badly."

"No, Kurt. Stop that. It won't end badly; I have a feeling about this one."

"A _feeling_, Rachel. Really?"

"Yes, just… Please give this a chance Kurt. You deserve to be happy. And you can't tell me that Blaine doesn't make you happy." Just hearing his name brought a small smile to Kurt's lips. Rachel noticed this, and pushed her advantage. "You like him, and he obviously likes you. He already knows about your job, so that's not an issue. He isn't all the other guys you've dated in the past, so give him the benefit of the doubt. Just… just go with this Kurt. Be _happy_."

Kurt took a deep breath; he could do this. He leaned in to give Rachel a hug. "Thank you."

xXx

Despite the massive pep talk Rachel gave him that morning, Kurt was still nervous as he walked into the diner where they were supposed to meet. He stood at the door, glancing around uncertainly to see if Blaine was there already. He was. He had his head down, looking at the menu spread out in front of him, but right as Kurt's eyes landed on him he looked up and smiled. Wow, he had an amazing smile. Kurt smiled back and walked up to the table, and Blaine stood up to greet him. He pulled Kurt's chair out for him and everything, helping him scoot in before taking his seat across the table.

"Hi," Blaine said, and Kurt could tell he was a little nervous too.

"Hi."

Blaine blushed a little, which Kurt found absolutely adorable, and looked down at the table. "Sorry, I haven't dated in a while, I'm a little rusty."

"Oh, did you just get out of a long term relationship?" That would explain a lot of things actually, including his presence at the club in the first place. Kurt had seen that too many times; men just coming in to forget about their exes.

"No, uh… Just been single for a long time."

"I find that hard to believe. You're quite the catch." Kurt found himself relaxing, becoming more comfortable. He could do this; the flirting, the teasing. He was good at this. Blaine blushed again at the compliment and mumbled something about long work hours, and before they knew it they were having casual conversation about anything and everything. They talked about their past (_You're from Westerville? No way, I'm from Lima_), they talked about their high school and the bullying (_It got so bad I had to transfer to a private school_), they talked about their involvement with show choir (_wouldn't that be funny if we ever competed against each other?_). Kurt didn't recall ever being this comfortable on a first date.

"You're ordering desert for breakfast?" Kurt laughed as the waitress took the plates from their meal away.

Blaine looked at his watch. "It's after noon, it's allowed." He winked at Kurt, grinning. "I might even be convinced to share."

"No thanks, I can't keep this body by indulging in brownies for breakfast."

But when the desert came, Kurt really couldn't resist. Blaine kept moaning sensually every time he took a bite, and when he tried to feed Kurt a bite, well he just couldn't refuse. It _was_ delicious, and Kurt closed his eyes and let out a little moan of delight. When he opened his eyes, Blaine was looking at him with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied by brownies and whipped cream. He dazedly took another bite of his brownie, getting a bit of whipped cream on his lip. Kurt leaned forward and ran his finger across Blaine's lips slowly, then stuck the finger in his mouth, licking off the sweet topping. He drew the digit out of his mouth with a little pop, and Blaine groaned. Kurt smiled seductively. "Would it be inappropriate if I asked you to take me home with you now?"

"I don't usually put out on first dates," Blaine teased, getting back a small portion of his brain function, "but for you I might make an exception."

"I guarantee it will be worth your while." Kurt winked and swiped his finger through the whipped cream on Blaine's plate and licked it off slowly, with little flicks of his tongue. He stuck the finger in his mouth again, sliding it in and out slowly, sucking just enough to hollow his cheeks slightly, as he moaned. A flustered Blaine signalled for the check as he watched Kurt drag the finger across his lips, then down the front of his neck.

"You are such a tease," Blaine groaned, and Kurt just smirked at him. The waitress came with the bill and set it on the table. As she walked away, Kurt reached for the slip of paper, but before he could reach it Blaine had already snatched it off the table. "Don't even bother dummy, it's on me."

xXx

Back at Blaine's apartment, the men stood, naked, in each other's arms. A trail of clothing led from the door to where they stood in Blaine's living room.

"You have such a great ass," Kurt purred into Blaine's ear, sliding his hands all over the smooth, firm globes. He pulled his hand back and brought it forward, landing with a light smack right where Blaine's thigh met his ass cheek.

"Oh!" Blaine straightened up and looked at Kurt, eyes slightly widened in surprise. "That… Do that again."

Kurt smirked at him, rubbing the smooth skin of Blaine's ass, tinged pink from the slap. "You like that? I thought you would." He squeezed the cheek firmly and tapped it lightly. "Turn around, hands on the back of the couch and lean forward." Blaine did as he was told, and Kurt ran both hands down the outside of Blaine's thighs, across the backs of his knees, then back up his inner thighs, causing a shiver to run through Blaine's body. Using his feet, Kurt spread Blaine's legs wider, then he moved to Blaine's side for a better spanking angle. "Before I start, you should have a safeword."

"It's okay," Blaine said, "I trust you."

"Oh sweetie," Kurt cooed, stroking Blaine's cheek to turn his face towards him, "you're pretty naïve when it comes to kinks, aren't you?" Blaine blushed slightly and shrugged. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in that stuff, he had just never been with anyone he felt comfortable exploring it with. "It's okay, I can show you the ropes." Kurt laid a lingering kiss on Blaine's lips. "Mmm, ropes, we'll have to try that sometime too." He chuckled at the nervous yet excited look on Blaine's face. "See, the thing is, sometimes in the midst of things it's hard to say stop, or else you'll say stop, but not really mean it." Kurt trailed his fingers up Blaine's spine and back down, and laid a couple gentle kisses on his shoulder blade. "That's why you need a safeword. You say that word, and I'll stop whatever I'm doing right away." His hand found its way back to Blaine's ass and he pinched the flesh softly. "So, just in case, pick a word, something that you wouldn't normally say during sex."

Blaine didn't have to think for too long. He picked a word that always meant safety and security to him. "Warblers."

Kurt nodded his head. He didn't need to know what the word meant to him, he just needed to know what the word was. Since that was taken care of, Kurt wasted no more time. Without a warning he brought his hand back again and slapped the same spot on Blaine's ass, somewhat harder than the first one but still relatively mild. "Is that okay?"

"Mhmm," Blaine groaned, pushing his rear into Kurt's hand.

"They're gonna get harder now, you tell me if it's too much, okay?" Blaine nodded, so Kurt wound up and struck him again, feeling the flesh start to warm up under his hand. He rubbed the reddening skin gently, before striking it even harder, drawing a soft whimper from Blaine's lips. "Still okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's good. I-I like it." It stung, but it was remarkably stimulating at the same time. Each spank sent small vibrations through Blaine's sensitive areas; his perineum, his balls, straight down to the head of his stiff cock. Kurt smacked him again and he moaned, revelling in the contrasting pain and pleasure sensations. "Unh, harder."

Kurt pulled his hand back further, and didn't hold back at all when he brought it down this time. The sound, mixed with Blaine's moan, echoed through the empty apartment. The bright red skin was giving off heat now, and Kurt could make out several overlapping imprints of his own hand. "Mmm, your ass looks so good like this," Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear, slotting the fingers of his free hand with Blaine's on the couch. He slapped again, and Blaine's fingers clenched around his. "In fact," he said, laying one final, intense smack on Blaine's abused skin, "it looks good enough to eat." With that, Kurt knelt down behind Blaine, caressing his pert behind with both hands. He dropped several soft kisses on the cherry-coloured skin, then licked a strip from the crease of his ass up to the top of the marks.

Blaine shuddered from the intense sensations as Kurt continued to lick and kiss the sensitive skin. Kurt's fingers slid down and back up the inside of his thighs, and stroked his balls, then grabbed the base of them and tugged gently. Blaine moaned and arched his back, and Kurt repeated the action. "Fuck, Kurt, I need…" Blaine didn't know what he needed, he just knew he needed something, needed more.

Kurt knew exactly what he needed though. With both hands, he spread Blaine's ass cheeks apart, and licked a line from the base of his balls, past his puckered hole, up the length of his ass crack. He moved his tongue back down to Blaine's entrance, and flicked it rapidly up and down. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine whined, pressing his ass back into Kurt's face. "shit, that feels good." Kurt pulled back and softly blew onto the wet area, causing a shiver to run up Blaine's spine. He dove back in, circling the tight muscles with his tongue as he kneaded Blaine's cheeks in his hands.

This feeling was new and exciting to Blaine, and he moaned deep in his chest. "More, Kurt, please." Kurt pointed his tongue and inserted it into Blaine's hole, wriggling it around against the ring of muscles. Every flick of his tongue sent a shock straight to Blaine's cock, and there was something so… intimate about Kurt's tongue in his ass. Kurt started fucking Blaine with his tongue, moving it in and out rapidly, then pulled out and licked at Blaine's perineum, then down to the inside of Blaine's thigh, scraping his teeth gently across the flesh.

Blaine felt Kurt pull away from him, and he looked over to see where he was going, but he was already headed back towards him, bottle of lube and condom in hand. He watched Kurt slick the substance over his fingers, then he moved back behind him. Kurt flicked his tongue a few more times over Blaine's sensitive hole, then slowly slid his index finger in, curling it to rub against Blaine's prostate. Blaine moaned, thrusting his hips back onto Kurt's finger, then pulled forward only to thrust back again. "Hold still," Kurt commanded, swatting Blaine's ass with his free hand. He moved his tongue back to Blaine's entrance, licking around his own finger, then pushed it in alongside the digit.

"Ungh, Kurt, I need you to fuck me… shit, please."

"Patience, you're not ready yet." Kurt inserted a second finger into Blaine, pumping his fingers rapidly. With his other hand, he reached around Blaine to take the base of his cock in a firm grasp.

"I am, I'm ready, just fuck me," Blaine begged; he moaned as Kurt's fingers slid out of him. Kurt turned him around and pulled him towards the kitchen, then lifted him up and put him on his back on the table, positioning himself between Blaine's legs. He deftly slid the condom on his stiff erection, then rubbed on a layer of lube, placing the head of his cock at Blaine's entrance as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and started to enter him slowly, but Blaine squeezed his legs, digging his heels into Kurt's ass and forcing Kurt to enter him in one hasty thrust.

"You are going to feel that tomorrow," Kurt growled, lifting up Blaine's hips to adjust the angle of penetration. He started thrusting in and out of Blaine's hot, tight hole, and felt the heat coiling in his abdomen.

Each stroke rubbed against Blaine's prostate, bringing him closer and closer to his release, and he continued working his hips and his legs, attempting to pull Kurt closer each time. "Ungh, fuck," he moaned, arching his back with the pleasure. "I'm so close, shit." A few more strokes brought Blaine over the edge, crying out Kurt's name, shooting his thick load across his stomach. Kurt followed shortly after, filling up the condom inside Blaine as he cried out with his own release. He pulled out and dropped to his knees, bringing his mouth up to Blaine's gaping hole and swirling his tongue around the sensitive rim as he removed the condom and tied it off. Blaine whimpered as Kurt's tongue prodded inside him, until he just couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt… Kurt, I can't…" he whined.

Kurt stopped then, and moved Blaine so his legs weren't dangling off the edge of the table, then crawled up onto the table, straddling Blaine, and leaned forward to kiss him. The flavour was different, muskier, and Blaine realized it was himself he tasted on Kurt's tongue as it delved into his mouth. It wasn't at all unpleasant or off-putting like he thought it might be, and he kissed back eagerly until Kurt pulled away and looked at the clock on the stove. "I hate to fuck and run," Kurt said, "but I have to work in a couple hours." He leaned in and kissed Blaine tenderly. "I, uh, I had fun on our date." It was ridiculous that Kurt felt shy about their date, considering he was naked and straddling Blaine on his kitchen table, with Blaine's cum drying between them, but he was. The sex and everything he could deal with; he didn't know how to handle the post-date stuff.

"I had a great time too," Blaine said, raising his body up onto his elbows to kiss Kurt again. "I wish you could stay, but I understand that you have to leave." He put his weight on one elbow so he could reach up and run his fingers through Kurt's hair. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow, but call me on Monday." He climbed down from the table, and looked around for a cloth to clean them up.

"Hang on," Blaine said, sitting up and hopping off the table. "Do you have time to join me for a shower?"

Kurt smiled, he had just been thinking how perfect a shower would be right now. "I think I just might..."

oOo

**Whoa, what? I put **_**two**_** brand spankin' new (new to me, and pun definitely intended) kinks in this chapter? Yeah I did. You know why? Because I love you guys. Your reviews make me smile, sometimes make me giggle, and all around just make me feel good. And all of you non-reviewers, I love you too, for favoriting and alerting me and my stories. (Psst, reviewers, I love you more, but don't tell the other guys…)**


	5. I can't lie, I must admit

**Well, I wasn't going to write the shower scene, but Mardie, you are one of my most loyal reviewers, so this is for you :)**

**It's also because you guys need some happy/sexy times; this chapter gets pretty angsty.**

**Trigger warnings: emotional/sexual abuse (in flashbacks/discussion)  
><strong>

xXx

The steam from the shower swirled around the two men and the hot water streamed down their bodies, washing away the mess on their skin in little pearly rivulets. Blaine reached an arm behind Kurt to grab the body wash and squirted some onto his sponge, rubbing it together to foam up the soap. As Blaine rubbed the suds in slow, broad strokes across Kurt's back, Kurt positioned Blaine's head under the stream of water and ran his fingers through the thick curls, rinsing away all of the gel that was gluing them together. When that was done, he moved Blaine out of the direct stream, picked a shampoo from the three on the shelf and squeezed some into his palm, then rubbed his palms together briefly before running them through Blaine's hair again, massaging his scalp. His fingers pressed tiny circles into the skin, drawing a small moan from Blaine's lips.

The citrusy scents of Blaine's shampoo filled the humid air as Blaine moved his hands lower on Kurt's back, rubbing circles into the small of his back and pressing their bodies together. Already, he could feel his arousal awakening again, and he pressed a light kiss into Kurt's smiling lips. Blaine dropped the sponge and continued rubbing the soap suds into Kurt's skin with just his hands, splaying them over Kurt's ass and kneading firmly. He slid his fingers in between the cheeks and gently massaged around Kurt's entrance, eliciting a moan. Kurt tugged slightly on Blaine's wet, soapy curls, pulling his head back under the stream of water, rinsing the white foam from his hair. Still using his hair as leverage, Kurt pulled Blaine's face towards him to capture his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Blaine moved forward and pressed Kurt into the wall of the shower, rocking his hips into Kurt's leg.

"You make me feel eighteen again," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, his cock already stirring to life between them. His hands slid to the front of Kurt's lithe body, massaging the suds into his chest, tweaking his nipples into hard buds. He travelled lower, across his tight abdomen, marking out the faint lines of his toned six-pack with calloused fingers.

"Cocky and inexperienced?" Kurt teased, palming the firm globes of Blaine's ass.

Blaine chuckled and nipped at Kurt's ear. "Like I could go all day and all night," he amended.

"Hmm, well unluckily for you, I have to leave soon," Kurt reminded him. He spun their bodies around so that Blaine was pressed up against the wall, and dropped to his knees in front of him. "Luckily for you," he said, taking Blaine's hard length in his hand, "I'm a pleaser, not a teaser." He slid his hand in a twisting motion up and down Blaine's shaft, rolling his palm over the head, and kissed and licked his inner thigh. Blaine groaned and leaned his head back against the shower wall, tangling his fingers in Kurt's wet hair. Kurt nibbled the skin of Blaine's leg, then mouthed his way to Blaine's balls, taking them in his mouth and sucking gently as his hand continued stroking Blaine's cock skilfully.

"Fu-uck," Blaine moaned, as Kurt wrapped his fingers around the base of Blaine's cock and pumped. He lightly kissed the head, then mouthed down the length and back up, flicking his tongue over the slit at the end. Kurt's free hand slid up Blaine's thigh to cup his balls, then he grasped the base of them between his thumb and finger and gently pulled down, as he continued to pulse his fist on the base of Blaine's cock, and run his tongue up the dark veins on the underside of his shaft. "Je-sus fuck, Kurt," Blaine gasped, arching his back off of the wall. He could already feel the heat forming deep in his stomach, twisting and growing with each pump of Kurt's fist.

Sensing that Blaine was getting close, Kurt twirled his tongue once more around the head of Blaine's cock then slowly sank his mouth onto it, swirling his tongue along the underside as it filled his mouth. He relaxed his throat and allowed Blaine's cock to slide all the way down, until Kurt's nose was pressed against the trimmed pubic hair at the base. His cheeks hollowed with suction as he pulled his mouth off and he flicked his tongue across the slit in the head before wrapping his lips around Blaine's cock again. Blaine started thrusting his hips into Kurt's face gently, and he slid his fingers into Kurt's wet hair, gripping firmly. Steadying himself with one hand on the wall behind Blaine, Kurt let him fuck his face; with his other hand he began stroking his own erection.

"Shit, Kurt, you feel so good." Blaine pick up the pace a bit, thrusting his cock down Kurt's throat each time, causing Kurt to make little pleasured grunting sounds. "I fucking love your mouth, it's perfect for sucking cock." He twisted his hand in Kurt's hair and Kurt moaned around his dick. "Oh… I'm fucking close." Kurt took his hand from the wall and slid one finger into Blaine's ready entrance; as he pulled his mouth away from Blaine's cock he curled his finger into Blaine's prostate, and then Blaine was bucking his hips and cursing as he shot his creamy load in streaks all over Kurt's open lips, into his mouth, over his cheek, and down his jaw. As he swallowed the cum in his mouth, Kurt jerked himself through his own orgasm onto the wall behind Blaine. Blaine slid down the sticky shower wall to sit in front of Kurt, he watched the brunette lick his semen from his lips and then he pulled his head forward for a lazy kiss. The two shared several sweet, slow kisses for a couple minutes.

"I hate to kick you out," Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, "but you have to work tonight."

"Mmm, indeed I do," Kurt mumbled reluctantly, nuzzling into Blaine's hand.

Blaine stood up and reached down to help Kurt to his feet. Luckily, the water still streaming from the showerhead was still warm, and they finished off their shower, bathing each other. When they were done cleaning and drying off, Blaine sat in his towel and watched Kurt gather his clothes and get dressed.

"I'll call you on Monday," Blaine said, as he watched Kurt leave.

"I'll look forward to it," Kurt threw back over his shoulder. As he walked out the door, he was only slightly surprised to realize that it was true.

xXx

Kurt let himself into Finn and Rachel's apartment late Monday morning and found Finn fiddling around with the coffee machine. "Let me." He shouldered Finn out of the way. "Isn't Rachel up yet?" He started brewing enough coffee for himself and Finn.

"Audition," Finn said simply as he walked into the living room, turned on the TV, and flopped down onto the couch.

Kurt sighed and followed him in, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. The two of them used to be a lot closer; really close, in fact. After the rough patch they went through in junior year at the beginning of their parents' relationship, the two boys became inseparable over the summer and into their senior year. They became best friends, brothers. While Kurt was going through his difficult time with Dave, Finn seemed to sense something was up and he was always there for him, even if Kurt never told him what was going on until it was too late. When the three of them moved to New York into their first apartment, Finn was the supportive foundation for Kurt and Rachel's Broadway dreams. But as Rachel's star began to rise, pushed up by her unwavering optimism and certainty, Kurt started falling into a cycle of low self-esteem and bad boyfriends and never seeming to catch a break. He started to retreat into himself, and by the time Finn and Rachel noticed, he was too far gone.

It was around that time that he started frequenting the various strip clubs, finding random guys to bring home because it made him feel wanted, like he was good for something. Finn and Rachel tried to intervene, they tried to give him a curfew, instate a rule where he wasn't allowed to bring home guys unless they had met him, they even threatened to tell Burt what was going on. But that just pushed Kurt further away, until he decided to move out. Then, alone in the big city, struggling to pay his bills, Kurt wandered into an amateur night. He knew he was a good dancer, and that thousand dollar grand prize sure sounded sweet, so he joined. He didn't realize that he was going to enjoy it so much, but there he was, up on a stage with everybody watching him, and he felt that rush. As they handed over the prize money they offered him a job, and that was how Kurt Hummel became a stripper.

When Finn found out, he was pissed. He yelled at Kurt for what seemed like hours about how he was worth more than that, and not to give up on his dreams. Kurt yelled back that Finn had given up on his own dreams; he never dreamed of being Rachel fucking Berry's gigantic lap dog. Finn threw him out of their apartment, and that marked the first of several Friday night dinners that Kurt missed. A couple of months later Rachel called him, begging him to come see them; she missed him and worried about him. He did, and he and Finn talked, but they never went back to their easy, close relationship.

To Finn, it wasn't that he was angry. Well, he was a little bit at first, but it was more so that he felt he had failed Kurt. He had failed at protecting him from Karofsky. He failed at helping Kurt realize his dreams. He failed at noticing Kurt was pulling away from them. He failed all of his duties as a brother. If only he had noticed what was happening, he could have saved Kurt. He couldn't look at Kurt without thinking that the way his life turned out was all Finn's fault. The guilt was what made him keep a distance from Kurt.

"How are things, Finn?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Fine," he mumbled, keeping his attention on the TV. After a minute Finn sighed, then turned to look at Kurt. "What's up with you? How's… how's work?"

"Uh, work's fine…"

"Yeah… Rachel tells me you have a boyfriend now?"

"He's not my boyfriend. We've gone on one date."

"Oh, she told me you've seen him a few times…"

"Well, yeah, but only one of those times was a date."

"Oh. I see."

They fell into an awkward silence again, during which time the coffee machine beeped to announce its readiness, and Kurt got up to fix both of them a cup of coffee. He brought them back to the couch, handing one to Finn. They both sat sipping their coffee, looking at the TV but not really watching; they were both too busy trying to figure out how their relationship got so screwed up. "God, Finn, what happened to us?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair. "We used to be so close. I mean I know it's my fault, but…"

Finn glanced at Kurt, surprised. "It's not your fault." How could Kurt be blaming himself? Finn was the one who did everything wrong.

"Yes it is," Kurt insisted. "I let you down. I let everyone down."

"No, Kurt, it's my fault. I failed you. I was never there when you needed me, and I should have been there for you."

"You tried to be, I just didn't let you."

They simply stared at each other for a moment, each coming to terms with what these revelations meant. They weren't mad at each other, they didn't blame each other, they didn't hate each other. So why had they been having these problems all these years? Kurt broke first, letting out a bitter laugh. "Can we go back? Can we just pretend all these years didn't happen and just be best friends again?"

"Yeah, sure buddy." Finn leaned forward, wrapping his long arms around his brother's smaller frame and bringing him in for a brotherly hug. They both knew it wouldn't be that easy, but at least they were on the right track.

When Rachel walked in an hour later to see the men sitting on the couch closer than they had in years, talking animatedly, she could admit that her eyes got a little misty. Kurt glanced up at her and smiled, and the smile was so real and reminded her of the Kurt she knew back in Ohio. She smiled back at him and went to sit next to Finn, leaning into him when he put his arm around her small shoulders. "Hey, Kurt, what brings you here today?"

Kurt blushed slightly, reminded of his original reason for coming. "Well, Blaine is going to call me later today, your place is closer to his so I figured I could come visit with you until he calls."

Rachel's slim eyebrow raised and her lips twisted into a smirk. "Oh really? And when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not his boyfriend," Finn said, at the same time Kurt said, "He's not my boyfriend."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the pair fondly, "If you say so. I still want to meet your 'manfriend' and judge whether or not he's good enough for my best friend and brother-in-law."

"I'm not quite ready for you to scare him away just yet," Kurt teased.

"I would do no such thing. I simply need to ensure that he will treat you properly." As Rachel continued on about why she needed to meet Kurt's 'manfriend', and Finn rolled his eyes behind her head so she couldn't see, Kurt smiled, feeling completely content with life.

xXx

"How was your date on Saturday?" That was the first thing David said to Blaine as he and Wes sat across from David and Sebastian for lunch.

Blaine shot a playfully exasperated look at Wes. "Glad to know a guy can have some privacy around here." Wes's palms went up and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it went very well, thank you."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Blainers," Sebastian said in a sultry, teasing voice. "He wasn't pleasing you enough, so you had to come crawling into my bed?"

Blaine snorted and shook his head. "He wasn't my boyfriend before this weekend. And you have it so, _so_ wrong, Seb. He pleases me more than you ever did or ever could."

"Well that's quite the accomplishment," Sebastian drawled, "because if I'm any good at reading the signs, and I know I am, I am exceptionally skilled at pleasing you. Pray tell, where did you meet this bedroom wonder?"

"He's one of the dancers at that strip club you like," David offered. Blaine shot him a less than thrilled look. He wasn't too keen on Sebastian knowing the details of his love life.

"Hmm, that explains it then." Sebastian smirked haughtily, as if to say that Blaine _would_ have to pay for it to find someone better than himself. Blaine simply glared at him.

"I believe I owe you an 'I told you so'," Wes said, grinning, trying to bring the focus away from Sebastian. They all knew how Sebastian loved saying things just to get under Blaine's skin.

"Go for it," Blaine said, his face lightening as he turned his attention to Wes. "You can say it as many times as you like."

"I told you so. So are you two official now?"

"Well, I don't know. We didn't really talk about it, but I'm going to take him out again tonight to see a movie, so I figure that counts for something…"

"Too busy with other stuff to talk, hey?" David said, grinning.

Blaine shrugged, but grinned back. "What can I say; he _is_ a bedroom wonder… well, not exactly limited to the bedroom."

"Alright!" David stuck out his hand for a high five, and Wes merely shook his head.

"Seriously, what's wrong with having sex on the bed like normal people?"

"It's boring," David, Blaine, and Sebastian said simultaneously.

"My sex life is not boring," Wes argued.

"I guess anything would be exciting if you're only getting it once a month," David teased.

"Hey, _you_ go get a wife and kids and then come talk to me."

"Wes is just jealous because he wouldn't be able to feed his kids at the kitchen table knowing he had sex on it." Wes glared at Sebastian, trying not to laugh.

While David and Sebastian continued to tease Wes, Blaine thought about _his_ kitchen table, and suddenly couldn't wait to see Kurt again.

xXx

After their movie, which neither of them remembered at all, the two men went back to Blaine's house. After all, when sitting in the back row of the theatre, it's pretty much mandatory to make out the whole time, isn't it? Who cares that they weren't teenagers anymore. It was dark enough that even if someone looked back, they probably wouldn't have noticed Kurt's hand palming the bulge in Blaine's pants, or Blaine's hand sliding down the back of Kurt's pants to stroke his ass crack with a finger. By the time they were in Blaine's apartment, they were both scrambling to remove their clothing. When they were both completely naked, their bodies and lips crashed together; the kiss was needy and desperate. Blaine pulled away, breathing hard. "Hey," he nuzzled into Kurt's neck, sucking on the skin, "I was wondering, you know what we did the other day?"

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled, stroking Blaine's ass that he had slapped until it was a bright color, vividly recalling Blaine moaning as he was spanked.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could switch roles?"

Kurt laughed into Blaine's hair. "You want to spank me, Mr. Anderson?"

"Mmm… mhmm," Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Sounds good to me." He extracted himself from Blaine's arms and sauntered over to the kitchen table, propping his body up on his elbows, and wiggling his ass at Blaine.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Blaine walked up behind him, caressing both of Kurt's ass cheeks. "Fuck, you are just perfect."

"Mmm, don't I know it."

"And modest, too," Blaine teased.

_Smack_

"Is that okay?" he asked, stroking the area he slapped.

"Mhmm, but try it a little lower, here," Kurt moved Blaine's hand down his ass, until it was just at the juncture between ass and thigh.

_Smack_

"Harder," Kurt moaned, thrusting his ass more into Blaine's hand. It was a sweet sting, as the smacks sent vibrations through his genitals.

_Smack_

"Do you like that?" Blaine asked, becoming a little more confident. This was definitely hotter than he had imagined it would be. At first he wasn't too sure if he would enjoy it, but spanking Kurt was giving him this incredible feeling of power and control, and his skin was tingling with excitement. "Tell me you like it."

_Smack_

"_You know you like it, you little whore." _Kurt had no idea what triggered it, but suddenly he wasn't bent over Blaine's kitchen table enjoying a hot, erotic spanking. In his head he was kneeling on Dave Karofsky's floor, taking it as punishment, humiliation, for not being at Dave's house when he told him to be there. _He was late because he had to take Finn to the hospital, the idiot had stabbed himself while trying to cut a bagel, but Kurt knew that if he tried to give Dave excuses the punishment would only get worse._

"I… I like it."

_Smack_

"_Look at you, your fucking cock is getting hard," Dave sneered, jerking at the offending flesh in his left hand, as his right came down again on Kurt's ass, "you sick little perv, you're getting off on this." Kurt hated his body for betraying him. He wasn't enjoying this, not a bit, but Dave's hand stroking his cock brought a response he couldn't stop._

"Mmm, does that feel good?" Blaine asked, reaching his hand around to stroke Kurt's erection slowly.

_Smack_

"_You're such a dirty little cunt. When I'm done here I'm going to fuck your tight little asshole, and you're gonna scream for me aren't you, you goddamn cockslut." It didn't matter what Kurt wanted, it never mattered what Kurt wanted, he was there to please Dave. That was his only purpose._

"Y-yes."

_Smack_

_Dave yanked roughly on Kurt's hair, eliciting a yelp of pain. Kurt was praying for it to be over soon, but he knew if he said something the smacks would only come harder and faster, the words meaner and filthier. It would be even worse if he started to cry. He held it in as best he could, but his eyes were stinging with the unshed tears and his chest felt constricted._

_Smack_

Kurt let out a harsh sob, bracing himself for yet another blow, but it didn't come. Instead, Blaine's hands were gently stroking his face, and his hazel eyes were locked on Kurt's with concern. "Did I hurt you, shit, I'm sorry… I didn't think… Kurt, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in close, and Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's neck, allowing the hot tears to flow freely down his face. "Shh, what's wrong? What did I do?" Blaine led him over to the couch and sat down, drawing the sobbing man into his lap. He rubbed small circles into his back until the sobbing stopped and Kurt pulled away, looking embarrassed and brushing the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry. I… uh…" he tried to stand up, but Blaine held him close.

"Don't be sorry, why should you be sorry? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, no. You didn't hurt me… It was fine; it just, uh, brought up some old memories." Some old memories that Kurt had locked away deep inside of him, and somehow Blaine had found the key. It wasn't just the spanking; Kurt had had plenty of spankings over the years. What was it about this guy that brought every scarring memory to the surface, like a fresh, new wound?

"Oh, sorry... Do… do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt automatically opened his mouth to say no, he was fine, they could continue; but he couldn't.

"Hey, let's put some clothes back on, okay? We can just sit and have some wine." Blaine was still rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back with one hand, his other hand grabbed Kurt's, and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen; if not, we can just talk about something else. How does that sound?"

New, fresh tears prickled at Kurt's eyes. Nobody had ever asked him to talk about it. Everybody was perfectly supportive in helping him get over it afterwards, but when it came to what he had actually gone through, they didn't want to know. Kurt nodded slowly, and they both stood up, gathering their clothes that had been strewn all over the floor. Blaine went to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses, and then joined Kurt on the couch. They sat and sipped their wine, talking about inconsequential things, until Blaine went to refill their glasses.

"Who was he?" Blaine asked simply.

Kurt's eyes shuttered and he looked down into the dark red liquid in his cup. He swirled it around a few times before answering. "Dave. My first boyfriend in high school. My… my first… everything." He went silent again, and Blaine didn't say anything; this had to happen at Kurt's speed. It took a couple more minutes of silence, then Kurt laughed bitterly and took another swig of wine. "He told me he loved me; I believed him. I thought… I thought I loved him. Turns out he only wanted me because I was the only out gay kid at school and he knew he could woo me and bed me." Kurt bit his lip, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. "God, I was a stupid teenager." He tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace of pain.

Blaine gently brushed Kurt's tears away with his thumb. "We were all stupid teenagers. Isn't that the whole point of being a teenager? To make mistakes that we can learn from." He set his wine glass down on the coffee table and grabbed Kurt's free hand in both of his. "My first boyfriend screwed anything with a pulse," he said, sharing one of his most shameful memories with Kurt. "It took me a year to figure it out, I was really oblivious back then, then another year of thinking I could change him, I was pretty naïve too, before we finally broke up. The worst part? _He_ dumped _me_." The silence that followed was heavy and gloomy as each man relived those miserable times. The pain in Kurt's eyes was stabbing into Blaine's heart; he ran his finger lightly down Kurt's jaw until he made eye contact. "What did he do to you?"

Kurt took a shaky breath and his eyes flicked down to his hands, then back up to meet the concerned hazel ones again. "He… he, uh, forced me to do things, sexual things." He bit his lip and looked down, too ashamed to maintain eye contact. "Things I didn't want to do, but he told me if I loved him I had to do it, so I did." Blaine hissed in a breath, and his hand clenched hard in his lap. He couldn't believe that someone would do such a horrible thing to this perfect person. "I used to believe in love. I used to believe in true love, and romance, and soul mates. I used to believe in myself, in my dreams. I was convinced that I could do anything." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "But after Dave ripped my heart out and stomped on it, after he used me, used my body, then threw it all away as if it meant nothing… I just couldn't believe in anything anymore. If 'love' could do that to a person, why would I want that?" Kurt bowed his head, and after a few moments Blaine realized that he was done talking. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him in, letting Kurt bury his face into his chest as he stroked his hair in nonverbal comfort.

In that moment, with his heart bursting with rage at the person who hurt Kurt and so much caring and pain for the man in his arms, Blaine Anderson realized he was in love with Kurt Hummel. He also recognized that it would be the worst possible time to tell Kurt this, so he didn't. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his head. "You're so strong, and you didn't deserve that," he whispered into his hair. "One day someone will show you what love is really like." Right then and there, Blaine vowed to himself that he would be that person.

xXx

**I'd just like to take a moment to clarify that I don't hate Dave Karofsky. In fact, after TFT, I have a little bit of a soft spot for him, the big cuddly teddy bear. But I felt that my story needed a villain, and really, it was too easy to twist him to fit that role. So please, my dear Kurtofsky shippers, please don't hate me.**


	6. Did I Forget To Mention

**Sorry this chapter took me so long… I warned you at the beginning this might happen. I have these ideas, but I suck at organization. I started this chapter with something completely different, then decided I wanted to save that idea for a little later, so I had to restart it, and yeah… I suck.**

**The only warning for this chapter is that there is no sexytime… sorry. This one is all plotty and chatty… sexytime next chapter, I promise. Good news, the next chapter is like half done, so it won't be another month before the next update :) **

**oOo  
><strong>

The only sounds that permeated the comfortable silence between the two men were the soft, jazzy music, the clink of silverware, and the din of other patrons' conversations as they ended their meal with desserts. Occasionally Blaine would hold out a forkful of his rich, fluffy cheesecake; Kurt would blush but accept the sweet morsel between his lips, then hold out his own spoon with some of his fruity sorbetto, feeding it to Blaine. It was their fifth date, the Saturday after the incident, which they had avoided talking about since. In fact, Blaine seemed to be avoiding anything physical since that night, as if he was scared to touch Kurt now that he knew he was damaged goods. The time they spent together was still great—excellent conversation, jokes, laughter—but their last two dates both ended with a chaste goodbye kiss, leaving no room for more. Kurt was starting to wonder if that was all they would ever be now, so when the check came and Blaine told him to put his wallet away—like he did every time—Kurt let his frustration be known in a loud sigh. "I wish you'd let me pay once in a while." It was a very posh restaurant, and Kurt knew the bill would be substantial. He also knew Blaine was well-off, but Kurt wasn't doing so badly himself, and if they were just going to be… whatever they were… there was no reason Kurt couldn't at least pay for his own food.

Blaine frowned slightly. "Am I not allowed to spoil my boyfriend?" At Kurt's stunned face, he backtracked quickly, eyes wide. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. That was very presumptuous of me wasn't it? We never really talked about… I shouldn't have assumed…" His words trailed off, and he had a worried look in his eyes.

Kurt cocked is head to the side, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked sceptically.

"Of course! Well, I mean… yeah. I thought I was making that pretty obvious… Then again, I never have been any good at romance." He let out a self-deprecating huff, rubbing the back of his neck. "As you can obviously tell by my epic failure at asking you to be my boyfriend."

"But we… well, you haven't touched me since… since last week." Kurt looked down at his fingers, toying with the napkin in his lap. Despite what he did for a living, Kurt was not used to feeling so exposed and vulnerable; he didn't like the feeling.

"I… wait; you didn't think I didn't want you, did you?" At Kurt's small nod, Blaine made an exasperated sound. "Wow, I really am clueless. God, Kurt, I want you… so much. But I really need you to know that I respect you, and I respect your body, and I just want you to be comfortable. We'll go as slow as you need, because you matter, Kurt."

He felt tears in his eyes at those words. It had been a very long time since anyone told him that, and he hardly thought his father counted anyways. "But what about…"

"Look, I can't say that I'm happy about… your job. But I… I really like you, Kurt, and I'm willing to overlook that." He left the 'for now' in his head; it's not like he had the right to tell Kurt to quit. Blaine reached across the table, his palm facing up, open and waiting. "So what do you say? Give me a chance, be my boyfriend? Please."

It was scary, if Kurt was to be completely honest; he didn't like the idea of laying everything out there, trusting someone else. But when he looked up into those gorgeous hazel eyes he saw a mixture of desire and fear; Blaine wanted him, Blaine put himself out there for him and was scared of being rejected, and all Kurt had to do was say…

"Yes." He placed his hand into Blaine's and squeezed gently.

Despite Kurt's fears for the future, the smile that lit up Blaine's face made it worth it. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

A similar smile made its way onto Kurt's face. "Okay." It was still pretty early in the evening, so he was certain he'd have enough time to go back to Blaine's for a little fun before he had to go to work; already his body was beginning to respond to Blaine's suggestion. It wasn't that Kurt was desperate, but the truth was his customers hadn't really been as satisfying lately for some reason.

"Perfect." Blaine handed his money to the waitress, who had just returned, and they left hand in hand.

oOo

Soon they were lying on Blaine's bed—still fully clothed, to Kurt's dismay—and Blaine was letting his hand slowly explore the terrain of Kurt's body as he peppered his face with kisses. Kurt had led them to the bedroom immediately, with the hope of getting the action started, but Blaine seemed intent on making it slow and leisurely, gently hindering all of Kurt's attempts to speed things up. His lips moved from Kurt's jaw down to his neck, kissing down to his shoulder and back up to his ear, then moved his hips away from Kurt's groping hand. "What's the rush, beautiful?"

Kurt had a witty reply about the blood rushing south on the tip of his tongue, but it got stuck there as Blaine's last word sunk in. _He called me beautiful. Again._ "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Anybody else would have been fishing for a compliment, but Blaine heard the uncertainty in Kurt's question. He pulled away from Kurt's neck and looked seriously into his eyes. "Of course I do, you _are_ beautiful. You know how attractive you are."

It was true, but… "Sure, I'm sexy, hot, whatever, but beautiful… beautiful implies class; it implies sophistication and elegance."

"You are classy," Blaine defended.

"Blaine," Kurt scoffed, "I'm a –"

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips. "Don't say it."

"It's what I _am_. I sleep with guys for money."

"What you _do_ doesn't dictate who you are. You are so much more than that, I can see it." He silenced Kurt's retort by pressing their lips together softly, but apparently he wasn't done with the conversation. "You are so special, but you don't give yourself enough credit. You _are_ beautiful, Kurt."

"I, umm… thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

Blaine smiled sweetly and rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Why don't you spend the night?" He slipped his hand into Kurt's and started drawing tiny circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Can't." The word slipped out of Kurt's mouth as an automatic response to the question. It was such an ingrained habit to refuse, that the thought that Kurt might have _wanted_ to stay over didn't occur to him until after he denied.

"Oh…" Blaine frowned slightly at the brusque tone, a worried look in his eyes, and his thumb stilled. "Because of work?"

"I, umm…" Well now that he already said he couldn't, it would look pretty stupid to suddenly change his mind. Blaine had just given him the perfect excuse for refusing, but for some reason the words would not leave Kurt's tongue.

"It's okay, you don't have to; I meant it when I said we can go as slow as you like." He met Kurt's eyes again and, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips, kissed his fingertips. "But I'd really like it if you did."

The sensation of Blaine's lips moving softly against his fingers sent a flutter through Kurt's stomach. The club didn't really need Kurt, they had other dancers that could go up, and Kurt almost never missed a day of work. Besides, he knew that Sam kept asking for more time on stage. "I, uh, I guess that'd be okay." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. But the truth was, it was a big deal. A month ago Blaine walked into his life, and since then Kurt's life had turned completely upside down. In a good way.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's fingers again, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Good, awesome." Suddenly Blaine sat up, despite Kurt's protests and pulling down on his hands. "Let's go watch a movie."

Kurt pouted and leaned in to run his hand up Blaine's thigh. "But I liked what we were already doing."

"We have all night for that," Blaine said with a wink. "Come on, please. We can cuddle."

Kurt made a face; he wasn't about to admit that he kind of enjoyed cuddling with Blaine. With a put on, exasperated sigh, Kurt followed Blaine into the living room, a tiny smile on his lips at Blaine's gleeful expression.

"I'll even let you choose the movie," Blaine offered.

Kurt browsed through Blaine's Blu-ray collection, surprised at the variety. Blaine had everything from old black and whites, to the newest action movies. When he came across one movie in particular, Kurt let out a pleased gasp. "You have Funny Girl? I am impressed, Mr. Anderson."

"Barbra fan, are you?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss into his neck.

"Well, nothing compared to my sister-in-law. She's pretty much obsessed."

"Hmm, I can't wait to meet your family," Blaine commented casually, taking the movie from Kurt's hands, "They sound fun."

For a moment, as Blaine popped the movie into the player, Kurt was frozen. Blaine wanted to meet his family. As in, infiltrate the one part of Kurt's life that was off-limits to everybody. Not one of his previous boyfriends had met Finn and Rachel, other than Dave, but only because they all went to school together. Even then, family and boyfriend were strictly separate lives. On the other hand, none of his previous boyfriends were fit to meet his family. Blaine was the first boyfriend that he thought they might actually approve of.

Said boyfriend interrupted his thoughts by wrapping his arms around his waist once again, leading him to the couch "Your movie awaits, sir." He sat down on one end of the couch and pulled Kurt down beside him, and Kurt was only slightly surprised at the ease with which he tucked himself in to Blaine's side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He was much more surprised when, halfway through the movie, Kurt realized how much fun he was having. Having fun without having sex… it was a new concept to him. He was surprised the first time Blaine started singing along with the movie, and that he joined in himself without reservation. When Kurt found himself absently stroking Blaine's stomach and felt Blaine's hand doing the same on his hip, he wondered how he could possibly be this close, touching and being touched, and not be constantly thinking about sex. When Blaine fed him pieces of popcorn and he licked the butter off of his fingers, it wasn't dirty and seductive. When he leaned in and kissed Blaine's neck, it was because he wanted to kiss Blaine's neck, not necessarily as a means to an end. When the movie was over, neither of them jumped up right away; they were both content to just sit there with each other, sharing soft kisses and cuddling.

Eventually, though, because they were still men after all, the soft kisses turned into needy lips and tongues, the feather light touches turned into hands grabbing, pulling. Blaine pulled away from one particularly deep kiss, breathing heavy, eyes glazed over. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He pressed another quick, but desperate kiss to Kurt's lips, then pulled them off the couch. "First I need to brush my teeth though, I have popcorn stuck in them."

"I can get it out for you," Kurt offered, following Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine grinned at him. "Thanks for the offer. Oh, if you're staying over you'll probably want a toothbrush. Here." He dug around in his medicine cabinet, pulling out a toothbrush still in the wrapper, and handed it to Kurt. "That'll be yours whenever you come over. It can stay next to mine."

As they brushed their teeth, Blaine's words went around and around in Kurt's head. His own toothbrush, to keep at Blaine's house. Something belonging to him, staying here when he wasn't here. Something of Kurt's, living at Blaine's. It was enough to make his head spin.

Blaine led them back into the bedroom and they tumbled onto the bed together, but try as he might, Kurt couldn't get lost in the sensations of Blaine's mouth and wandering hands. He couldn't stop thinking about that god damn toothbrush, and what it meant.

"You know, maybe this… maybe we're moving too fast," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine stopped, that worried look coming back into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought that's what you wanted. It's okay, we can stop."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I'm fine with that." To prove his point, Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's thigh and brushed his fingers over his bulge, and moved in to capture Blaine's lips again. To his utter disappointment, Blaine pulled away and pushed his hand away.

"Hang on, we need to talk about this. What's making you uncomfortable?" Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs.

Kurt sighed and shifted in his seat. "It's, well… It's the whole relationship thing. I feel like… like I'm going to screw it up, because I really don't know how to do it. Maybe we could, I dunno, just go back to the sex?" Sex was safe. Kurt knew how to deal with sex.

The silence clouded up around them as Blaine looked down at his hands, his thumbs ceasing their calming circles on the backs of Kurt's hands. A frown crossed his lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that… Let's just… never mind, it's fine."

"Then what? I'm trying really hard to make sure you're comfortable, that I'm not pushing you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

"You're not pushing me. We had sex the first time we met, for Christ's sake." Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's and rubbed them nervously on his thighs.

"Yeah, well I don't want our entire relationship to be based on that. Not everything is about sex; we need to be able to have a real conversation."

"See, it's when you say shit like that that scares me. 'Our entire relationship'… it sounds like you're saying we're going to be together forever, get married, have kids. You want to meet my family. I mean, you already gave me my own toothbrush, it's like you expect me to move in with you."

There was a long silence, during which time it felt to Kurt that Blaine was staring into the depths of his soul. "Kurt… Let me make one thing clear right now. I am not a casual guy; I don't do flings. I do serious relationships. I'm not in this for just a fun time, I'm not in this for a good lay, I'm in this because in the short time I've known you I've come to care about you. A lot." He wanted to tell Kurt he was falling in love with him, but that would obviously just scare him off more at this point. "I'm not saying we _are_ going to be together forever, but I'm not ruling it out as a possibility either."

Kurt's mouth went dry, all of the moisture apparently going to his palms, which started sweating. Together forever? Kurt was only joking when he said it, but Blaine seemed to be pretty serious right now. He couldn't do forever; he couldn't even do a couple months, if the past was any indication. The situation was already far more serious than Kurt thought, and he knew he needed to do something. Not break up with him, he didn't want to lose Blaine entirely, but maybe put a little distance between them. "I… I think I probably should go into work after all. I'm sorry."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started to reach for him as Kurt crawled out of bed, but then he could practically _see_ as Kurt's walls got rebuilt around him, turning him back into the person he was when they first met. If he pushed now, he might never get those walls back down again.

Kurt turned to look at him, and Blaine was almost sad to see that the scared, nervous look in Kurt's eyes was replaced by that steely confidence. "Honey, I know I'm irresistible, but I have a crowd awaiting me. I can't disappoint."

"Right, yeah. Have fun." Blaine forced a smile onto his lips as he watched the stripper in his boyfriend's body strut away.

oOo

As he twirled around on the pole two hours later, already stripped down to a leopard print thong, Kurt started wishing he hadn't been so hasty in leaving Blaine's house. This dance was so familiar and natural that his body moved on its own, leaving his mind free to think of other things. Typically, he would be scanning the crowd, soaking up the adoration or scoping out potential clients, but on this day he couldn't get thoughts of Blaine out of his mind. What surprised Kurt wasn't that he was thinking about him, but _what_ he was thinking about him. He would have expected to be thinking about the heavy weight of Blaine's cock on his tongue, or feeling Blaine's fingers curl up inside him, or the tight heat of Blaine's hole surrounding him, drawing him in. Instead, he was recalling the feeling of Blaine's lips on his forehead, Blaine's thumbs drawing circles on the backs of his hands, Blaine's smile that caused a funny warm sensation in Kurt's chest when he agreed to be his boyfriend. He wasn't craving a hot, desperate, mindless fuck; he was craving a slow, sensual, exploration experience. With somewhat of a shock, he realized he would even be happy curled up in Blaine's bed, with the lawyer's body pressed up against his back, strong arms wrapped around him, laying soft kisses on his neck. What was that all about?

As he left the stage when his song was over and headed towards the back room, Kurt didn't even notice one of his regulars waiting for him until a long hand grabbed his ass and squeezed. "Your performance was a little off today, pet," a familiar, smooth voice said into his ear.

Kurt turned and looked at the man's green eyes that were slowly making their way up to his face. "I was saving it for you, honey," he cooed, with a seductive smile. It was a good thing Kurt could flirt in his sleep, because he wasn't really in the mood at the moment. He had to fight to keep the smile on his face when his customer's hand slid to the front of him, fondling him. That technically wasn't allowed at the club, but since he was a regular, nobody would say anything to him unless Kurt tried to stop him. The guy was a bit of a cocky jerk, but money was money, and the sex was good so Kurt put up with him.

"Ready to go back to my place so I can fuck you like the whore you are?"

Now it was even harder to keep smiling, but he was used to it; a lot of his customers enjoyed slut shaming. He couldn't really blame them. "Of course. Let me grab my stuff." He stepped away from the hand that had started stroking him through his underwear, right out in the open, and slipped into the back room. As he grabbed his bag and through on some clothes he wished Sam good luck on his number, then headed back out to meet up with his regular, wishing—for the first time—that he didn't have to go home with him.

If only he'd stayed at Blaine's.

oOo

"_Hey buddy, how's it going?"_

"It's going good, dad. How's the shop?"

"_Everything's good. Same as usual."_ It was a Monday evening—he had been spending more time there since his and Finn's reconciliation—and Kurt was curled up on Rachel and Finn's couch with their laptop on his lap. Burt's face peered at him through the screen, ball cap on his head as always. "_What's new?_"

Before Kurt could even open his mouth to respond, Rachel popped up from somewhere behind the couch. "Kurt's got a boyfriend," she cried, peeking over Kurt's shoulder to ensure Burt could see her.

"_What? No way!_" It really shouldn't hurt Kurt that his father was so surprised. He had sworn off dating years ago. "_When did that happen?"_

Again, Rachel opened her enormous yap before Kurt could get a word in edgewise. "It became official over the weekend."

What Rachel said was true, but Kurt still couldn't figure out how she had dazzled him into telling her about it; he had planned on keeping it a secret for as long as possible. Not because he was ashamed of his… boyfriend—it still felt weird to think the word—but because he knew that this was exactly what would happen. Plus, now his sister-in-law would be harping at him to meet Blaine every day until he caved, and he wasn't sure if Blaine was ready for that. Rachel was a lot to ask somebody to put up with. "Thanks for letting my share my own news Rachel."

"You weren't going to tell him." That may or may not have been true. He didn't want to jinx anything. In fact, he still wasn't sure where he and Blaine stood after he walked out on Saturday. Blaine had texted him once since then telling him to call when he was ready, but to be honest, Kurt was scared.

"_Well, tell be about him. What's his name? What's he like?"_

"His name is Blaine, he's a lawyer, but I haven't met him yet. Kurt, when are you going to bring him over?"

"Rachel, I think my dad was asking _me_ about _my boyfriend_." It was even weirder to say the word.

"Right, sorry."

An awkward silence followed. "Rachel. _Go away_."

The tiny brunette frowned and huffed, but she did go away.

"_So…"_

"So, his name's Blaine. He's a lawyer."

Burt chuckled. "_Come on kiddo, humour your old man, since it'll probably be a while till I can make time to come visit. Tell me about him."_

Kurt sighed, but he couldn't stop the little smile that crossed his face when he thought about Blaine. "He's really nice, dad, you would like him. He's a perfect gentleman," well, he was on their dates; his dad didn't need to know how he met Blaine. "But he also knows a thing or two about how an engine works, and he's a football fan."

Burt raised his eyebrows at the mention of engines, but before he could say anything, Finn interrupted from the other room. "You didn't tell me he liked football. How come you haven't invited him over yet?"

"Shut up Finn. Because I don't want you and Rachel to scare him away. And stop eavesdropping." Kurt smiled and shook his head in his brother's direction.

"_You seem… happy_." Burt adjusted his baseball cap, running a hand over his balding head. It had been a long time since Burt had seen his son smile like that; a real smile that actually reached his eyes.

"I am." Kurt smiled wider.

"_I'm glad. If this guy's making you happy, I like him already."_

After saying goodbye to his dad, Kurt joined Finn and Rachel in the kitchen just as Rachel was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He helped Finn carry the dishes out as Rachel set the table, and then they all sat down for their meal.

"You really should invite your boyfriend over for dinner one day, I'd like to meet him," Rachel started, attempting for innocence. She would have gotten away with it—she was a famous actor after all—if Kurt didn't know her so well.

"Rachel, I am not bringing Blaine over here so you can interrogate him and scare him off."

"I resent that. I would only scare him off if he was bad for you."

"Who are you to decide who is good or bad for me? Pass the potatoes please."

Finn really hated getting in the middle of arguments between his brother and his wife, but he felt like with this newfound closeness with Kurt he kind of owed it to him. "Look, Kurt, we're only trying to help. We don't want you falling into the same thing you did with those other guys. I think we've known you long enough to know who's bad for you."

Kurt huffed and pushed the peas around on his plate, refusing to make eye contact simply because he knew they were right. If he had let them know about some of his other relationships earlier on, maybe they could have prevented some of the douchebags he ended up with. "This one's not like the others." It was Kurt screwing him up they should be worried about.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Rachel should have stopped there, but her brain to mouth filter never did work that well. "However, you did tell you met him at the club, so he's already at negative points, and has a lot of catching up to do. After all, who knows what kind of people go to _those _places."

Kurt looked up long enough to scowl at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Buddy, just let us meet him once, and as long as he doesn't look like a total asshat, we'll leave you alone," Finn said.

"Fine."As long as Blaine still wanted to date him, that is.

"Perfect," Rachel grinned broadly.

It was something, Kurt figured, that they cared enough to push it.

oOo

**Yeah so... this chapter was supposed to be happy... and then Kurt got all angsty... Dammit, Kurt, just let yourself be happy already -_-**


	7. Because You Show Me Love

**So, remember when I said that I had this chapter mostly written already? Well, turns out there was more the boys wanted to do before that chapter came about. Only a very small portion of this chapter was actually planned. I could have added what I already had written to the end of this and made an extra-long chapter, but I felt like it needed to end where I ended it, hence the really short chapter (shortest one yet)… But at least you get some sexytimes as promised ;)**

oOo

"Wes, he still hasn't called me, do you think I should call him?" Blaine was pacing in front of the window in his office, running his fingers through his hair.

Wes didn't answer, and simply watched his best friend for a few circuits with an appraising expression.

"It's been two days. Do you think he'll ever talk to me again? I totally fucked this up, didn't I?"

There was a direct correlation between Blaine's stress level and how wild his hair was, and on a scale of one to ten, Wes would put Blaine at about a twelve right now.

"I pushed him. I shouldn't have pushed him. I just… Wes, why aren't you saying anything?"

Finally, realizing that he couldn't put it off any longer, Wes spoke. "You really like him don't you?" At Blaine's exasperated expression Wes put up his hand before Blaine could yell at him. "Like, I mean, you _really_ like him. I haven't seen you like this since, well…" Wes frowned slightly and shook his head. "No, I've never seen you like this because of a boy."

The lawyer stalled in his pacing to give Wes a sharp look, but then he took a moment to really think about it. It was mostly true. There was only one person in his past who was able to make him feel this way.

Wes seemed to follow his train of thought, and shook his head again. "No, Sebastian was different. Sebastian was no good for you."

Blaine wanted to just accept what Wes was saying, but the lawyer side of him needed empirical evidence. "You haven't met Kurt yet. How do you know he's good for me?"

"Look, in the beginning with Sebastian you were always nervous about doing or saying the wrong things, you were always stressed when you came back from your dates, and made us analyze everything that happened. You were always freaking out, and he was always threatening to leave you; it just wasn't a healthy relationship. We all saw it, but you didn't listen. Sure, I haven't met Kurt yet, but I can see that he makes you happy. Hell, after the first night you met him you were glowing for like a week."

"I was not glowing." Blaine rolled his eyes, and flopped into his chair. "Besides, aren't I freaking out right now?"

Wes waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Not the same. With Sebastian you stressed over stupid things you had no control over, like if he was going to like the food at the restaurant you suggested for your date. Right now you have a legitimate reason to be stressed."

"That doesn't really help, Wes."

"Right. Well, you said you texted him, right?"

"Yeah, yesterday, but he didn't respond."

"Obviously he has some commitment issues. Now normally I wouldn't necessarily follow the three day rule, but this is a situation in which you can't seem too clingy, or you'll scare him even more. If he doesn't call you by the end of the day tomorrow, you can call him."

"That's twenty-seven hours from now!" Blaine exclaimed, running his hand through his hair again.

"Just, try to think of something else."

"Like what?"

"Uh, how about your work?" Wes suggested, tapping the growing pile of documents in Blaine's inbox. "I know you're crazy for this guy, but that's no reason to turn into a slacker."

"Says the guy who came into _my_ office to hide from the boss."

"Whatever." Wes stood up and headed for the door, stopping and turning around just as he was about to leave. "Tomorrow."

"Fine. Tomorrow," Blaine said grumpily, shooing Wes away.

oOo

When Blaine finally called him on Tuesday, Kurt was finally able to breathe properly again. He had wanted to call him, he really did, but he had no idea what to say. He was starting to think he had already irreparably screwed things up with Blaine. Less than a day from boyfriend to breakup; a new record for him. When he thought about how he had acted towards Blaine right before he left, blocking him out and putting on his haughty stripper persona, it made Kurt sick. Blaine was so good to him—so sweet and caring and _perfect_—and he deserved better than that, so Kurt vowed to not let that happen again. From now on, Blaine got the real Kurt, as much as it scared him to be so exposed.

"So, you don't hate me?" Kurt asked timidly, when Blaine suggested he come over to his place to talk.

"_No, of course not! I told you I was okay with going slow. Why would I hate you?"_

"You didn't call me." God, he hated sounding so needy. Is this the real Kurt? No wonder he'd been tucked away for so long. The real Kurt never would have survived in the world he was living in now.

"_I was giving you your space. Wasn't that what you wanted? God, I suck at this."_

"No, no, I was the one who fucked up. I just…"

"_Kurt_."

"Yeah?"

"_How about we just say we'll work through it together? How does that sound?"_

"Sounds like something I can work with."

"_Good. Why don't you come over, and we can talk."_

"I'll be there in an hour."

Exactly fifty-three minutes later—not like he was counting or anything—Blaine's buzzer rang and he hurried to let Kurt in. The entire day was tortuous for Blaine; he wanted so badly to call Kurt, but at the same time he was worried about pushing him away even further. He drove Wes absolutely crazy, to the point where his best friend avoided coming into his office if at all possible, which was difficult because they were working on the same cases.

Blaine was so caught up in his head, worrying about what to say to Kurt and how he should act—he didn't want to make it a big deal, but he didn't want it to seem like he didn't care—that when Kurt came through his door holding two roses—one red, one yellow—and pink-tinged cheeks, Blaine simply stared in shock for a moment.

"Oh god, it's stupid. I knew it was stupid. Rachel said it was my fault and I should apologize—the flowers were her idea… I didn't even know if you liked flowers, it's so stu—"

Blaine cut Kurt off by pressing their lips together.

"It's not stupid, not at all. They're perfect." He kissed Kurt again, then moved in the direction of the kitchen to get some water for the roses. "Thank you. And Saturday wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have pushed the overnight thing." He grabbed a vase from the top shelf of a cupboard and filled it with water as he talked. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

"No, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a spaz."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you." Blaine set the vase on the counter, then took the flowers from Kurt and placed them in the water, then took both of Kurt's hands in his. "Look, I totally understand that you might be a little bit afraid of commitment because of what happened to you, and that's okay. I want you to promise me that you won't agree to anything I propose unless you are one hundred percent comfortable with it. Don't say yes just because you think that's what I want."

"Does that mean I shouldn't promise that?" Kurt teased, pulling Blaine into him for a quick kiss.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, seriously, but smiling.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"But now you have to do me a favour." Kurt bit his lip and smiled shyly. Up until that point he was still unsure about it, but clearing the air with Blaine made him infinitely more comfortable with the idea.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, the other day you mentioned meeting my family… Is that something you still want to do?"

"Only if you're completely comfortable with it." He wanted to agree enthusiastically, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to do this just because he felt he had to.

"I am. I promise. Besides, Rachel has been harassing me about meeting you, and honestly I just want to get her off my back."

"Well, I shall try my best not to embarrass you." Blaine released Kurt's hands and slid his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

"I'm more worried about _them_ embarrassing me," Kurt replied honestly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Their mouths met in a slow, languid kiss, lips moving gently, together and apart. Kurt's fingers curled into Blaine's hair, massaging the base of his scalp with small circles. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue between Kurt's parted lips, gently moving with Kurt's tongue in a sensual dance.

Then, just because the moment was perfect and apparently life hated him, Blaine's stomach let out a low rumble. Kurt pulled back, laughing, and Blaine pulled a displeased face.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked, sliding his hand down from Blaine's neck to rub circles on his stomach.

"I maybe might have skipped lunch today because I was anxious about calling you."

"Well let's get some food in you. Do you like Thai? I know a great place."

"Anything's fine as long as we can order in," Blaine said in a low voice, slipping his hands down to cup Kurt's ass. "I kind of feel like staying in tonight." He tilted his head down to kiss Kurt's neck.

"That can definitely be arranged."

Soon they were sitting on the couch, each with a box of Thai food in their hands. Kurt was sitting with his back against the arm of the chair, and his legs resting across Blaine's lap. Soft jazzy music was playing in the background, and Kurt hummed happily when Blaine spontaneously leaned in for a quick kiss between bites of his noodle box. Kurt couldn't remember a time when he had been this content with his life.

It was a strange thought, because he always thought he had an awesome life. He had a very successful career that, despite how it wasn't what he dreamed of, he thought he enjoyed. Due to his success, he was doing well for himself, and didn't want for anything. People loved him, but he was beginning to realize that it wasn't the kind of affection he was craving. Maybe that was why, no matter how many men he had in his life before Blaine, it never felt like enough. Now, though… Blaine was enough.

Setting his empty box aside, Kurt leaned in and grabbed a surprised Blaine's face with both hands, pulling him in for an impulsive, deep kiss. Right now he needed Blaine desperately. He let Blaine set down his box before crawling in to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, and delving his tongue into Blaine's spicy mouth. Kurt's hips rocked against him, hard and insistent. He didn't know where this urgency was coming from, all he knew was that he needed Blaine, now.

"Mmm, you taste good," Blaine mumbled against his lips, sliding his arms around Kurt to cup his ass. He pulled Kurt's hips down into his own as he bucked up slightly, groaning into Kurt's mouth at the exquisite friction. Blaine had had longer dry spells, before this self-imposed one with Kurt, but never had he been so eager and desperate as he was now. If he were still a teenager, he might have already come in his pants.

"Bedroom," Kurt gasped quickly, before diving into Blaine's mouth again, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm. Blaine pushed himself off the couch and Kurt wrapped his legs tight around his waist, and he stumbled to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. When he reached the bed they tumbled onto it, a frantic tangle of limbs reaching, pulling, stroking. Kurt was overwhelmed with this raw, urgent need. "Blaine, I need you… please. I n-need you."

"Shh, I've got you. It's okay." Blaine kissed his cheek, and only then did Kurt realize it was wet with tears. Why was he crying? It didn't make any sense. The frantic thrusting and grabbing slowed, and Blaine's fingers trailed softly along the edges of Kurt's face, pressing gentle kisses here and there. He lifted Kurt up into a sitting position so he could slide his shirt over his head, and when Kurt fell back onto the bed, he removed his pants.

"Need you, Blaine, please."

"Okay, baby, okay." He kissed Kurt softly, climbed out of bed to strip off his own clothes quickly, then crawled back into bed alongside Kurt, gazing at him lovingly. Kurt's eyes were a bright, vulnerable blue, shiny with tears and framed by lashes spiked with wetness. His lips, red and kiss-swollen, trembled ever so slightly, and his tongue peeked out to lick up a tear resting on the edge. His cheeks were flushed, a soft pink color, and Blaine couldn't resist licking up a tiny droplet sitting on one. "God, I lo—I… you're so perfect," he said clumsily. He couldn't say 'I love you' right now. He couldn't; it was too soon.

Kurt shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight, but he couldn't stop more tears from leaking out the corners. "No." He was far from perfect. If anyone was perfect, it was Blaine, and Kurt didn't deserve him. That might explain why he suddenly felt this exquisite pain in his chest, this desperate need to be with Blaine, feel Blaine inside him, joined with him.

"Stop," Blaine said firmly, making Kurt open his eyes again and look at him. The tenderness in his hazel eyes only intensified the feeling in his chest, the feeling like he could burst at any moment. Their lips came together in a sweet, tender kiss as Blaine's fingers continued to trace Kurt's features, brushing his hair back, running a thumb down the side of his neck. When Blaine pulled away, he traced Kurt's lower lip with his thumb, then nuzzled into his cheek, laying a soft kiss just in front of his ear.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, voice raw with vulnerable need.

Blaine reached over into the drawer of his nightstand and brought out a bottle of lube and a condom. He ripped the condom package open with his teeth and slid the rubber over his stiff erection right away, then proceeded to coat his fingers with the lube. As he kissed Kurt thoroughly—nibbling on his lip, sucking his tongue—his finger circled Kurt's tight hole, and Kurt arched up into him, begging for more. Slipping his finger inside, Blaine located Kurt's prostate and began stroking it, a soft, steady pressure that had Kurt mewling and writhing on the bed, his fingers scrabbling through Blaine's hair, head thrown back. "God, Blaine—unh—I-I… you—hng—inside me…"

"Patience, darling." Blaine slid a second finger in, scissoring them apart to stretch Kurt out, and he moved his lips to Kurt's neck, sealing his mouth to the pale skin, sucking and biting, then pulling back to soothe the area with his tongue. Moving down further, his lips grazed one of Kurt's pert nipples and his fingers from his free hand twisted and pulled on the other. He continued this exploration even as he pressed a third finger into Kurt's entrance, moving slow and leisurely. "You're perfect, babe."

The pressure in Kurt's chest increased with the endearment, and the damn tears wouldn't stop as Blaine worshipped his body, taking his time to travel every inch with his fingers or his tongue. Just when Kurt thought he couldn't take anymore teasing, Blaine gave him one more quick kiss then positioned himself between Kurt's legs, hooking one elbow under Kurt's knee, lining himself up with his other hand. Kurt whined at the slight pressure on the ring of muscles, fingers clutching the sheets on either side of him. "Please, god, now." Blaine acquiesced, sliding in slowly, hooking Kurt's other leg with his arm, staring into Kurt's eyes as he pressed in all the way. When he was fully sheathed, he leaned in a kissed Kurt again, hot and wet and messy, then started sliding in and out at a slow, steady pace.

Kurt had had plenty of sex in his lifetime, but none of it even came close to what he was feeling right now. Every cell in his body was thrumming with energy, each thrust of Blaine's hips sent a flame that started in his stomach and shot out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He could feel everything in exquisite detail: Blaine's lips on his neck, his jaw, his ear; the raw friction of Blaine's cock inside him, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in to the hilt; the strong muscles of his arms twitching against Kurt's legs as he held him in position; Blaine's breath flittering across his ear as he whispered sweet nothings at him.

That feeling in his chest that grew with each thrust, that grew bigger even when Kurt thought it couldn't possibly.

_So this is what it feels like to make love_.

It was that thought that brought Kurt over the edge, screaming with an ecstasy that he had never experienced. Blaine followed him seconds later, continuing to whisper in Kurt's ear in a hoarse voice as he rode it out. Kurt was too far gone to hear everything he was saying, but the words 'perfect' and 'beautiful' made their way through the haze. He had thought that the feeling in his chest would crash into him and ebb away with his orgasm, but Kurt found that it remained and, if anything, he was simply more aware of it. It felt like words sticking in his throat, that if he could just get the words out, it wouldn't be so intense, but Kurt didn't know what those words were.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully as he came down, watching his eyes for any sign of fear or nervousness. As Blaine was riding through his orgasm, high on emotion, he had whispered those words into Kurt's ear. He had told Kurt he loved him. Part of him hoped that Kurt had heard them, that he would accept it and maybe even say the words back. But mostly Blaine prayed that he hadn't heard him, because he was certain that Kurt wasn't ready for that yet, and that he would run off again. When Kurt's eyes finally cleared, he looked at Blaine with a small smile, tracing his jaw with one finger and drawing him in for a sweet kiss. Blaine let out a sigh of relief; Kurt hadn't heard him. He pushed away the slight sense of disappointment and kissed Kurt back passionately. They had time.

If Blaine had anything to do with it, they had all the time in the world.


	8. You Know What I'm Sayin'

**So this chapter follows right where we left off last chapter. Finally time to meet the family, yay!**

oOo

Blaine didn't know how much later it was when he woke up, clammy with dried sweat, among other things, and his arms wrapped tight around Kurt. For a while he just watched Kurt sleep, felt his chest expand and contract with the steady breaths of slumber, watched his eyes flutter softly under his pale lids, saw his lips quirk up into what Blaine liked to think was a smile. He brushed the hair away from Kurt's forehead, placed a small kiss there, and sighed, pulling him closer. This was definitely something he could get used to, waking up with this man in his arms.

Maybe it was crazy, the things he was feeling for him so soon, but Blaine couldn't stop himself from falling in love with this man if he tried, and he didn't want to try. "Kurt?" he said softly, just to check, but he was in too deep to be roused with quiet words. "Kurt," it was a barely-there whisper now, "I love you. I know you can't love me back yet, but I had to tell you." Kurt sleep-smiled again and made a content noise, and Blaine took that as a good sign. He pressed his lips to Kurt's, gently at first, then continued with more pressure until he could feel Kurt's lips responding.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up like that," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, before diving back in. He moved to push Blaine onto his back so he could straddle him, but the movement made him realize how sticky they were. "Maybe minus the dried love juice," he added with a grimace.

Blaine laughed and nipped at Kurt's lip, soothing it with his tongue. "I happen to have a _very_ large shower."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked in a teasing voice, leaving wet, sloppy kisses along Blaine's jaw. "Big enough for two?"

"Scandalous," Blaine cried with mock astonishment, "What kind of man do you take me for, good sir?"

"The kind that likes to have hot. steamy. amazing. shower sex." His sentence was punctuated by several open mouthed kisses on Blaine's chest, each one lower than the next, until the last one landed just below Blaine's navel.

"Well when you put it like that…"

Half an hour later, with both of them clean and pleasantly sated, they made their way back to the bedroom, only pausing to pull on some briefs before they flopped onto the bed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, working, like I do every week day." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's damp hair and pecked the tip of his nose.

"Right, I think you should take the day off." Kurt was fairly certain he was ready for the next step in their relationship, and in any case even if he wasn't it was going to happen eventually, so he might as well get it over with. He rolled onto his side towards Blaine and threw a leg over his hips.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet Finn and Rachel tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. Yes, they had just talked about it, but he was still expecting it to be a little further in the future. "As thrilled as I am by the invitation, I don't see why I need the day off. Couldn't we just go over after?"

"We could," Kurt started slowly, trailing a finger down Blaine's chest, "but, well, their apartment is pretty close to here..."

"And?" Blaine was pretty sure he knew what Kurt was getting at, but he needed Kurt to say it.

"And I was thinking, maybe I could just spend the night here," Kurt spat out quickly, before he could change his mind. He had to keep telling himself it wasn't a big deal. Spending the night at someone's house didn't mean they were married. Not a big deal at all. Even if the sparkle in Blaine's eye was begging to differ. "We could just spend the day together, then go to their place."

"Really?" he asked excitedly, pressing an enthusiastic kiss into Kurt's lips. "I would love that. I mean, you don't have to, if you don't—"

"Blaine, I'm the one who suggested it, okay. It's not a big deal." The fact that he had never spent the night at a boyfriend's house since… since high school… didn't make this a big deal. The fact that the excitement in Blaine's face made his heart speed up a little didn't mean anything either.

"Right. Not a big deal," Blaine agreed hurriedly, although his creeping smile made Kurt think he still thought it was. But then Blaine flipped him over and started peppering his neck and chest with soft kisses, and he found he didn't really care.

"I should probably let Rachel know." Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked a nipple between his teeth, and he reached over for his phone that had made it to the night stand.

"You do that," Blaine murmured into his skin, not stopping his attentions on Kurt's body as he moved lower, sucking a dark mark just below Kurt's navel, drawing out a groan as he dialled a number.

"Hey Rach."

As he heard a high, excited chatter coming from the other end of the phone, a corner of Blaine's mind wondered if it was really a good idea to continue teasing Kurt while he was on the phone with his sister-in-law—if she figured out what was going on it wouldn't give her a very good first impression of him—but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He mouthed the length of Kurt's semi through his briefs, leaving the material darkened with wetness in the wake of his tongue.

"Yes, that's great, I'm happy for you, but there was something else I called for."

Kurt was holding up well—too well in Blaine's opinion—as there was hardly a quiver in his voice. While Rachel was replying, Blaine slid Kurt's underwear down his legs and threw them to the floor, then licked and kissed his way from Kurt's ankle all the way up his inner thigh. Rachel was still talking when Blaine sucked Kurt's balls into his mouth.

"Rachel," Kurt said sharply, "can I talk now?" He really wanted to get this conversation over with, because as much as he didn't want to come while talking to Rachel, he also _really_ didn't want Blaine to stop, and he knew how long-winded the diva could be. "I'm bringing Blaine over for dinner tomorrow night."

The shriek that came from the phone caused a startled Blaine to look up, to see Kurt rolling his eyes and holding the phone away from his head. The following chatter was louder and, if possible, higher pitched. Convinced that nobody had died, Blaine went back to work, licking up the shaft then taking just the head into his mouth.

"No, he's not—Blaine, you're not allergic to anything, are you?" The sight of Blaine shaking his head with Kurt's dick in his mouth made Kurt snort, which was quickly turned into a groan when Blaine pressed his tongue into the slit while simultaneously sucking. "I'm… I'm fine, Ra-" Kurt bit down on his knuckle to hold back another moan as Blaine lowered his head, taking Kurt's whole length into his mouth. "Sure, six, yeah," Kurt managed to get out with minimal heavy breathing. "We'll bring the wine. Bye." Blaine could tell that he cut Rachel off when he punched the end button and threw his phone down onto the bed. "Anderson, are you _trying_ to get us in trouble?" he growled, when Blaine pulled his mouth of off Kurt's cock with a wet sound and looked at him innocently.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No. Lucky for you Rachel is to self-absorbed to realize something might be happening on the other end of the phone."

"Mmm, good," Blaine hummed, then sank his mouth back down.

The tight, wet heat of Blaine's mouth made Kurt's eyes roll back in his head and his hands went down to wind themselves in Blaine's damp curls. "Fuck, Blaine, you're a fucking genius with your mouth." Blaine hummed happily and Kurt nearly jumped off the bed with the jolt of pleasure that coursed through him. The feeling of Blaine's tongue swirling on the underside of his cock drew soft mewling noises from him, and egged Blaine on more, taking Kurt's entire length into his mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine's throat working around the head as he swallowed again and again, then he pulled back with a gasping breath, hazel eyes wide and shiny. "Jesus, fuck, you're perfect." Blaine simply grinned at him before taking the head in his mouth, pressing his tongue into the groove underneath as he sucked, and wrapping his hand around the base. If he hadn't just come not twenty minutes ago, Kurt was sure he would have blown his load by now. As it was, the pleasure twisted his stomach in the best way possible, making his whole body warm and floaty, making his hips buck into Blaine's fist and drawing primal, desperate noises from his throat.

"I fucking. love. your cock," Blaine said between open-mouthed, tongue-swirling kisses to the tip. A groan fell from his lips as he lapped up the precome dribbling from the slit, pressing his tongue into it. Sure, Kurt had been complimented on his cock before, from the most eager of his clients, or the drunkest of his one night stands, but never before had it made his stomach squirm pleasantly to hear those words.

"Say it again," Kurt whined, tugging on Blaine's hair to lift his head off his cock again. Sure, Blaine was doing amazing things with his mouth, but for some reason Kurt _really_ wanted him to say those words again.

Blaine grinned up at him, his lips hot and wet from working Kurt's cock, and let his hand take over. "I fucking love your cock," he repeated, while staring directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt whined again, thrusting up into Blaine's hand, and Blaine moved his mouth down to kiss Kurt's inner thighs. "I fucking love your legs." His mouth moved up to the hard bone, biting at the skin before soothing it with his tongue. "I fucking love your hips." It continued from there, each declaration making Kurt's toes curl, tossing his head back, whining low in his throat. "I fucking love your stomach." Several soft, peckish kisses up his treasure trail, past his navel, up to his ribs. "I fucking love your chest." Biting, sucking, making sure to leave a mark, then soothing it with his tongue. "I fucking love your nipples." Sucking one into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. The other gets teeth, sharp and pulling. "I fucking love your neck." Latching on, teeth and suction and tongue and teeth again. Blaine spent so much time on his neck that Kurt started to think maybe he forgot what he was doing, just content to ravage Kurt's neck as his hand continued stroking his cock. Eventually, though, he did move, red swollen lips coming up to meet Kurt's in a searing, needy kiss, all tongues and moans and wet and hot. "I fucking love your mouth. Your lips. Your eyes." Each body part was treated with a sweet kiss. "Your cheeks. Your nose. Your ears."

_I fucking love you_, Blaine thought, as he worked a writhing, moaning Kurt to the brink, sealing their mouths together and swallowing his cries as he came, hard and fast all over his stomach. Without waiting for Kurt to recover, Blaine slid down his body, licking up his come with long, broad strokes of his tongue over Kurt's abs.

"God, Blaine, you're amazing," Kurt mumbled, once he was finally able to speak again. He stroked his hand affectionately through Blaine's still-damp curls as he crawled back up to collapse at Kurt's side, bringing the sheet with him to lay overtop of them.

"You're not too bad yourself," Blaine replied, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Sighing contentedly, Kurt rolled onto his side, pressing his back into Blaine's chest as Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, inhaling the scent of his own body wash mingled with the scent of _Kurt_, found himself already dozing off into a blissful sleep.

Much to his surprise, Kurt had no trouble falling asleep for the night wrapped in the safety of Blaine's arms.

oOo

"Okay, before we go in, I just want to apologize one more time."

Kurt had been surprised at how easy it was to wake up in Blaine's bed, with Blaine's arms wrapped around him. He hadn't felt nervous, or disoriented, or even freaked out over the fact that he spent a whole night at someone else's house. They had spent the day lazing around the apartment half-clothed, only getting fully dressed to take a walk to the diner down the street for brunch. When Blaine had texted Wes after he called in to work, he could practically see the eye roll in the responding text, telling him to enjoy his day in bed, and that he was glad things worked out. He shared that with Kurt and they both shared a laugh, and Blaine went into full story-telling mode, describing Wes, and then David, and eventually Nick and Jeff and all of the Warblers. Kurt had smiled as he watched Blaine's face light up, and had a fleeting thought that he wished he knew these guys back when he was a relatively carefree teenager, before real life got in the way.

Once he was through with his story telling, Blaine had an urge to introduce Kurt to his friends, but first they had to get past meeting Kurt's family. Speaking of which, they were standing in front of Rachel and Finn's door this very moment, and Blaine could feel the nerves coming off of his boyfriend. "You worry too much," Blaine chuckled, squeezing his hand that was wrapped around Kurt's waist. He had to hide his own nervousness, because he could tell how important they were to Kurt so he really, _really_ needed them to like him. "I won't leave you just because your family is crazy."

"You haven't met Rachel yet. Seriously, I'm sorry if she interrogates you. I should say when… _when _she interrogates you."

Blaine just laughed again and kissed Kurt's cheek. If he were being completely honest with himself, Kurt wasn't so much worried about Blaine meeting them as he was them meeting Blaine. It wasn't that he was worried they wouldn't like him; Kurt was certain they would love him, despite Rachel's concerns. It was almost as if, with Rachel and Finn meeting him, everything became more real. If things didn't work out he couldn't just shrug it off, Rachel would demand to know exactly what happened. She would expect to have him over all the time, invite him for Friday dinners… Blaine would have to meet his _dad_. It was a whole new pressure, a whole new level to their relationship. But Kurt was the one who asked him to do it in the first place, so he couldn't exactly blame this one on Blaine moving too fast.

With a deep breath, let out in a huff, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside, dragging Blaine in along with him, still attached to his side.

"Kurt! You're here, perfect timing. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. This must be Blaine. Hi, Blaine, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. Yes, _the_ Rachel Berry from Broadway. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. This is my husband, Finn. Finn, this is Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. Can I interest you gentlemen in a cocktail?" Rachel flashed them her huge Broadway smile, the one that made her look like she was so happy it hurt, and to Blaine's great relief, took a deep breath.

Kurt held his breath, waiting for Blaine to mumble awkwardly or run screaming…

Blaine turned to him. "Kurt, you didn't tell me that your Rachel was _the_ Rachel Berry," he chastised lightly. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Berry." He held out his hand and Rachel placed hers in it, then he brought her fingers to his lips. She practically swooned at the gesture, and Kurt had to admit, he was very impressed, even if it did seem to make Finn slightly uncomfortable. Kurt dared Blaine to be any more perfect.

Of course, Blaine never backed down from a dare, even one he wasn't aware of. "Finn," he nodded in manly acknowledgement, putting his hand forward for a fist bump, which was _exactly_ the right way to greet Finn.

Finn grinned and reciprocated the greeting. "Blaine, good to meet you dude."

"Oh, Rachel, I brought a couple bottles of wine; Kurt didn't tell me what you were making and I wanted to be prepared." Blaine handed Rachel two bottles, one red and one white.

"This cabernet will go perfectly with the roast," Rachel said delightedly, moving towards the kitchen to place the bottles on the counter. "I tried to discuss the menu with Kurt when he called me, but he seemed distracted at the time." A faint blush crept up Kurt's face at the reminder and he pinched Blaine's side, but Rachel was oblivious. "Come, let's retire to the living room, you _must_ tell me more about yourself."

The next hour was spent in casual small talk, with Rachel flitting back and forth between the living room and kitchen to ensure their dinner was progressing properly. Each time she returned from the kitchen she took over the conversation completely, and Blaine found himself relieved that he didn't have to fill any awkward silences with his—lame, according to David—lawyer jokes. In fact, he was surprised with how well he got along with Rachel, despite what Kurt said. Actually, it was Kurt's brother that had Blaine a little nervous, as he seemed to keep catching the large man giving him less than friendly looks.

Just when Blaine was about to bring up football in an attempt to win points—Kurt had told him Finn was a fan—Rachel stuck her head into the living room. "Finn, honey, come help me in the kitchen for a moment please."

As soon as they were alone in the living room, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Okay, tell me your secret."

"What secret?" Blaine laughed.

"How are you so perfect? They both loved you within two seconds of you walking through the door. It was like magic."

Blaine shrugged, deciding not to mention his thoughts that he wasn't so sure about Finn, "Your talent is knowing what people like in the bedroom, mine is knowing how to make people like me. In my world, that sometimes makes the difference between winning and losing a case."

"So I just fell for your super power then?" Kurt asked in a flirty voice, leaning closer into Blaine's body.

"Mmm, and I, yours." Blaine placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips and slipped a finger under his shirt, stroking the pale skin underneath. Their lips moved together in a familiar dance, drawing across, pulling, until eventually their tongues joined in, playful and teasing. Blaine drew his tongue across Kurt's teeth, and Kurt sealed his lips around it and sucked gently, at the same time moving his hand from Blaine's knee higher up his thigh. "Easy tiger," Blaine said, with a smile against Kurt's lips, placing his hand on top of Kurt's to still it. "That has to wait until later."

As if on cue, Rachel poked her head around the corner. "Dinner's ready," she trilled, before disappearing again.

"Ugh, can't we just skip dinner and go back to your place?" Kurt asked, running a trail of kisses across Blaine's jaw.

Blaine laughed and pinched Kurt's side lightly. "But I'm hungry, and I still need to impress your brother and sister-in-law."

"They are already impressed enough that I'm dating someone who isn't psychotic." Kurt snuck his hand up Blaine's shirt and rubbed small circles on his abdomen.

"Let's go eat."

"Fine." Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked into the dining room and sat down beside each other.

"So, Blaine," Rachel started small talk as she placed the last dish on the table, "Kurt tells me that you are a lawyer. That must be so exciting."

As he helped himself to a serving of carrots and peas in a light, creamy dill sauce, Blaine laughed. "Hardly. I'm a corporate lawyer, which means less standing up and yelling 'I object', and more shoving papers from one pile into another.

Rachel giggled, and Blaine could swear he saw Finn roll his eyes. "Did you always want to be a lawyer?" Rachel asked, passing the dishes around the table.

"Well, no." Blaine wasn't sure if he really wanted to get into that now. He hadn't even had that discussion with Kurt yet, about how he wanted to be a singer, but his dad forced him into law school. The topic just never came up between them.

"You know, Kurt was going to be on Broadway, just like Rachel," Finn stated, "It was both of their dreams."

"Yeah well, dreams don't always come true, Finn. At least I got one good thing out of it, though. My audition for Tony in my high school's production of West Side Story helped me learn my way around a pole." With that, Kurt shot a wink at Blaine and squeezed his thigh.

"It's not funny, Kurt. I'm being serious."

"So am I. It didn't work out, so drop it."

"But it could have."

"Finn, you ever hear that saying about beating a dead horse?"

"I never got that. What's the point of beating it if it's already dead?"

"Exactly. Excuse me for a minute." Shoving his chair back roughly, Kurt got up from the table and stalked down the hallway, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

There was a brief, awkward silence, during which time Blaine debated whether he should wait or go see if Kurt was okay, but before he could come to a decision Rachel started speaking. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Blaine."

"Don't be sorry," Finn shot at her. "It's guys like him that put Kurt where he is now."

"Excuse me?" So that was the problem Finn had with him, they knew that he met Kurt at the club.

"Don't play dumb. Kurt was going to be something special. He had a plan, he had a future, and he could have done it too. But guys like you who just see him as some sort of… of… object for your pleasure… that's what got him so screwed up in the first place. You're the reason he's working at that dirty club instead of on Broadway where he belongs."

Throughout Finn's speech, Blaine was getting more and more angry. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy to judge him when they just met. But Blaine was nothing if not polite, so he wouldn't interrupt him talking, especially in his own home. When he was done though, Blaine had his own words to say. "You don't know me, you don't know what kind of guy I am. That night I met Kurt, that was the first time I had ever been to the male strippers. And you know what? I felt creepy. You're right; there were a lot of seedy characters there. But then Kurt came on stage, and I just… Have you ever seen him perform? Of course not, stupid question. But Kurt owns that stage. It's not crass or sleazy like some of the other guys, he is a true performer. I can see exactly what you mean by he belongs on Broadway, it's true. The first time I saw him dance I was drawn to him, and I haven't looked back since. I really care about him, as a human being, as _Kurt_, so I'd appreciate if you didn't judge me for that. You say Kurt was _going_ to be something special? Well I can see that Kurt _is_ something special."

The second silence was broken by Rachel turning to Finn and slapping his shoulder. "Apologize to him _right now_. He's the first decent boyfriend Kurt's ever had and I won't have you scaring him away."

Finn mumbled a quiet _sorry_, looking down at his plate and stabbing a carrot.

"Don't worry, Rachel. It'll take more than that to scare me away. I have Kurt now, and I don't plan on letting him go."

"Well good. It's about time he had someone who sees what he's worth."

"Trust me, I do."_ Oh yeah, and I'm in love with him._

Finn sighed, pushing his plate away, and finally looked up to meet Blaine's eyes again. "Look, I really am sorry, dude. It's just that Kurt's been with a lot of assholes, and, well, he's my brother. I'm just trying to protect him."

"I understand. No hard feelings." Taking a glance back at the still-closed bathroom door, Blaine pushed himself away from the table. "Excuse me for a minute, please."

He knocked softly on the door and, when he didn't get an answer, slowly walked inside. Kurt was standing in front of the mirror, his hands covering his face, shoulders shaking slightly. Closing the door softly behind him, Blaine walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing his lips into Kurt's neck. He simply held him until he could feel Kurt relaxing into him, slowly dropping his hands down to rest on top of Blaine's, and Blaine continued to press soft kisses into his neck.

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have brought you here." Like Blaine really needed to see him fight with his brother; see how broken and worthless he was.

"Don't be silly. They're great." Blaine looked up into the mirror to meet Kurt's red-rimmed eyes. "They love you."

"They think I'm a disappointment. I _am_ a disappointment."

"Stop that. You are perfect." Blaine's thumbs began rubbing Kurt's thumbs, and he pressed another kiss higher, just below Kurt's ear.

"My dad thinks I'm a bartender." Kurt's voice was hollow, displaced. "A bartender, for almost ten year. My dad, who owns his own business and was a congressman, _a congressman_, thinks his son is a bartender, because that is less shameful than the truth."

"Your family loves you, Kurt." Sure, Blaine didn't know Kurt's dad, but he was getting a pretty good impression. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"You're right." Kurt shook his head, his eyes clearing up and back in the present. "Thank you."

"No problem. Ready to go back out there and tackle that roast beef?"

Kurt finally smiled, turning his head to the side to share a long, soft kiss with Blaine.

"I am now."

oOo

**Rushed ending feels rushed. Sorry, just wanted to finally get this out. Also, I'm running out of chapter titles. Originally I was using quotes from the lyrics of "In Love with a Stripper", but I'm running out of good ones lol.**

**Anywho, I'd like to give a humungous thank you to all of my regular reviewers, I love all of you so much, because getting reviews seriously makes my day _every time_. I feel like I don't thank you enough, but really, you guys are the reason I keep writing :D  
><strong>


	9. Comin' Down From the Ceiling

**So a lot of people were quite surprised by Finn's outburst in the last chapter. I'm gonna be honest, I was too. Originally he was just going to be all nice Finn, but then I was re-watching the beginning of season three in between writing, and somehow that Finn snuck his way into my story, lol. The way I see it, he was just trying to be protective of Kurt, and we all know how Finn's intentions usually work out. Plus, with his naïveté, Finn doesn't really understand that decent people sometimes go to strip clubs too, he just sees them all as sleazy scumbags. Anywho, there's me justifying my douchy Finn from last chapter. Hope you guys can forgive him, because he's not all that bad :)**

**Fun Fact: Parts of this chapter were planned to go all the way back in Chapter 6, but got put off till now. That's how much this shit gets away from me sometimes :P**

**Now, onto this chapter. I feel like I've given you guys too much fluffiness in the last few chapters, so here I go amping up the angst again. Please don't hate me.**

oOo

"God, you're so fucking tight. You like my cock filling you up, don't you?" The words were accompanied by sharp thrusts, and Kurt steadied himself on his hands and knees with one hand on the bed and the other reached out to grasp the headboard of the bed.

"Mmm, yeah, you feel so good inside me baby." Kurt always felt like a porn star when he talked like that—in that stupid, whiny breathy voice—but that was what this client liked, so that's what he did.

A hand wound through his hair and pulled his neck back sharply, forcing his head to turn the side so he was looking into the green eyes of his client. "You sound like a fucking whore. Are you a whore?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your little whore." Kurt convinced himself that the tears prickling at his eyes were from the sharp tug on his hair, and not the words he was forced to say. That part had never been a problem for him before, so why should it be now? In fact, this client used to be one of his favourites—he was nearly as good in bed as Kurt himself, and Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he'd had just as much practise—so why was he having such a difficult time getting, and staying, hard? It normally wouldn't have been an issue, most of his clients didn't even notice, let alone care, if he got off or not, but this one liked to brag about how good he was, so he would definitely notice.

The answer was there, but he refused to acknowledge it. The reason he couldn't let himself enjoy this was Blaine. He missed Blaine. They never saw each other on Thursdays or Fridays because those were days they both worked, so by the small hours of Saturday morning, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him. And he kind of hated it.

Ever since moving to New York, Kurt never had to depend on anybody else. Even back in high school people tried to help him, but he knew that the only person he could really trust was himself. This whole idea of wanting—needing—to be with someone, of missing them when they weren't there, of thinking about them all the time; it was a foreign concept. The only person Kurt ever missed was his father, but even that paled in comparison to what he felt for Blaine. It was extremely unnerving.

"Why aren't you hard?" A voice growled in his ear, interrupting his thoughts, and a hand fisted his cock roughly. "Am I not fucking good enough for you, slut?" The man behind him started thrusting with even more force, slamming into his prostate, and Kurt could feel the blood rushing between his legs as he tried to focus his mind on the sensations.

"No, you're good, baby, so good." The man grunted with satisfaction, but kept up the punishing pace with his hips as well as his hand. Kurt concentrated on the pleasurable feelings swirling through his stomach and wiped everything else from his mind. This client would not come until he did, and he just wanted this to be over already.

Eventually Kurt came, his client grunting through his own release shortly after, before flipping onto his back on the bed. Kurt quickly got up and got dressed, as the man handed him a wad of cash, smirking haughtily. "Same time next week, pet?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Kurt replied, smiling sweetly. With that, Kurt let himself out of the man's swanky Upper East Side apartment, tucking the money snugly into his pocket and pulling out his phone as he waited for the elevator. A text from Blaine was waiting for him, drawing a wide smile from him. Kurt didn't go to Blaine's place on Friday or Saturday night last week—he just went over in the morning—but Blaine's text was asking him to come over whenever he was done. Kurt sent a quick text back telling him he would be there soon, and he didn't have to wait long before he got a response from Blaine, saying he couldn't wait.

When Blaine let Kurt in twenty minutes later, he moved in to give him a greeting kiss, and was confused when Kurt pulled away. He gave Kurt a quizzical glance, and Kurt looked down shamefacedly.

"Umm, do you mind if I go have a shower first?" He didn't really want to be with Blaine with the feeling of his last client's touch still on him.

"Oh, right, of course." Blaine nodded awkwardly. "I'll just be in the bedroom when you're done."

"I'll be right there." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand, then headed over towards the bathroom.

Blaine made his way back to the bedroom alone, not really liking where his thoughts were leading him. He tried to avoid thinking about Kurt's job as much as possible, and he honestly hadn't even considered that Kurt might be coming to his place directly from a client's. In fact, Kurt had probably been having sex with another guy at the same moment Blaine had sent that text message inviting him over. The thought made his stomach clench painfully as he flopped down onto his bed. It was one thing to _know_, abstractly, what Kurt did for a living, but to have it flaunted in his face like that… it certainly wasn't a good feeling. Without his permission, Blaine's thoughts wandered to what exactly his boyfriend had been doing with this other man. Did he top or bottom? Was another man's cock in his boyfriend's ass? In his mouth? Is that why Kurt refused to kiss him, because some other guy's seed was on his lips, his tongue. A heavy, jealous flame took root in the pit of Blaine's stomach, and he jumped up off the bed, not able to keep still.

As he paced back and forth at the foot of his bed, listening to the sounds of the shower running just on the other side of his thin bedroom wall, Blaine tried to squash the sudden, intense feeling. It was far too reminiscent of his high school days with Sebastian, and he didn't like that. Kurt wasn't Sebastian. Sebastian was a selfish bastard who got off on having people worship him, and apparently one boyfriend wasn't enough to satisfy his needs. Kurt was doing it because it was his job, and he was doing it long before Blaine came around. He knew that going in to this relationship, and he had already accepted that about Kurt. There was no turning back now.

But _fuck_, it hurt.

As the near-scalding water poured over his chest, turning his pale skin pink, Kurt kept seeing the hurt in Blaine's eyes over and over again. Why did he always have to hurt the people he lo… cared about? Finn, Rachel, his dad, Blaine… they were all hurt by his actions, and yet he continued doing what he did, with no concern for how it affected them. He liked to think that he was just being independent, but really, he was being selfish. Or was he? Really, he was just supporting himself in the only way he knew how. The extensive wardrobe he maintained would not be possible on a wage earned by serving pie and coffee, or even alcohol like his dad thought. If it weren't for this job he would either be living off of the charity of his family (which they couldn't afford), living in squalor (which he refused to do), or still be stuck in Lima-_fucking_-Ohio (again, not an option). But why did it have to hurt everyone around him? He let out a frustrated sigh and scrubbed his face, letting the hot water fill his mouth before spitting it out again, as he decided not to think about it anymore.

He was slightly worried, though, when he turned around and let the water run down his back, wincing at the sharp sting in caused in his sensitive ass. His last client was not the gentle type. Was Blaine expecting him to put out tonight? He was his boyfriend, it wouldn't be too much to expect. It wasn't that Kurt minded, but he could only guess at how Blaine would react to find Kurt already stretched and ready, only by someone else. He might be upset, angry, or worse, disgusted. And Kurt couldn't really blame him if he was. With another frustrated sigh, Kurt banished those thoughts from his mind for the rest of his shower.

When he was done and dried off, Kurt stepped towards the sink, smiling slightly as he grabbed his toothbrush from the holder, where it sat next to Blaine's. It didn't seem like such a big deal anymore, and he briefly wondered why he thought it was in the first place. Having a toothbrush here was simply convenient—as was having a couple changes of clothes in Blaine's dresser—it didn't give him any less independence.

When Kurt made it into the bedroom, he noticed Blaine pacing at the foot of the bed, his posture stiff and uncomfortable looking. Blaine saw him and smiled, stopping in his stride, but the smile was tight and forced. Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his shoulder, and sighed with relief as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

For a few minutes they just held each other, until Blaine shifted slightly, relaxing more and pressing a kiss into Kurt's hair. "It's pretty late, do you just want to sleep now?"

Kurt turned his head more so he could kiss Blaine's warm neck, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. "That sounds nice."

oOo

Kurt had to admit he was a little nervous as he walked into the upscale restaurant on Monday afternoon. Blaine had insisted that since he met Kurt's family, it was only fair that Kurt meet Blaine's closest friends. After mentioning that the four of them often met for lunch, Blaine invited him to tag along, telling him that the boys were 'dying to meet him'. That was the part that Kurt was most worried about. The fact that they were dying to meet him implied that Blaine talked about him often, which meant that these men must know of Kurt's profession. Despite Blaine's assurances to the contrary, Kurt was imagining a scene where he was judged by these fancy, suit-wearing, Porsche-driving, corporate lawyers, causing much embarrassment for himself and for Blaine, at which point Blaine would realize that Kurt didn't fit in to his life as nicely as he thought. And that thought terrified Kurt, much to his dismay. He never used to care what people thought of him, but if making a good impression on these guys meant the difference between keeping and losing Blaine, he cared. And he hated that he cared so much.

Which was why he woke up at a ridiculous hour that morning, in order to meticulously plan his outfit and tame his hair. Walking into the café, his nervousness was at least tempered with equal parts ensemble-inspired confidence, and he held his head high in order to portray that. His hair was neatly pulled back and up in a neat, perfectly controlled style that gave him the illusion of a bit of extra height, not that he needed it because he was already taller than Blaine, but it still gave him an edge. His tight, white t-shirt was layered with an intricate black vest that was corseted in the back and covered with tasteful silver accents, to give the image of elegance. His black pants were form-fitting and flattering, without being obscene in how tight they were, and the black, mid-calf boots that covered them were just awesome.

The fact that the petite hostess didn't give him a suspicious look when he told her he was meeting someone here told Kurt that his outfit was a success.

It didn't take long for him to spot his boyfriend, in a seat facing the door at a table in the middle of the restaurant. He headed in that direction, and Blaine looked up, seeming to sense that he was there.

"Kurt!" Blaine grinned excitedly, waving him over to his table where three other suits were sitting. Kurt grinned back and sauntered over, giving Blaine a short, chaste kiss before turning his attention to the men that Blaine was introducing him to. "This is Wes, David, and Sebastian." A small foreboding chill ran up Kurt's spine at the last name, as he was still shaking hands with the Asian and the African-American, and when he looked to the third person, meeting all-too-familiar green eyes, his heart constricted in his chest and he had a hard time breathing. This could not be happening. "Boys, this is my boyfriend—"

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian sneered, eyeing Kurt up and down. "You look different with clothes on."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table as Blaine looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering how they knew each other. Then he recalled that it was Sebastian's recommendation that sent him to Kurt's club in the first place, of course he had seen him dancing. Kurt wasn't really sure how to handle this. He had never run into clients outside of work before; at least, none who would admit to knowing him. He gave Sebastian a small smile, pleading with him to shut up. The couple took their seats just as the waiter came back around, and Kurt insisted that Blaine order for him since he hadn't had a chance to look at the menu, and Blaine knew it by heart.

As soon as the waiter walked away again, Sebastian had to make things uncomfortable again. "He's worth every penny, isn't he, Blainers? Again and again."

Something in his voice made Blaine think he wasn't just talking about dancing anymore. Small flames of jealousy took root in the pit of his stomach. "Shut up, Sebastian." Sebastian just grinned wickedly.

Wes and David looked at each other with wide eyes, trying to figure out how to stem the growing tension. They had both had conversations with Blaine, about how he was dealing with his boyfriend getting paid for sex, and Blaine had assured them he could deal with it… as long as he never met any of the johns. Well, it looked like that was exactly what was happening.

"I love that thing he does with his tongue. Don't you love that thing he does with his tongue?" Sebastian was making no effort to hide the sex eyes he was giving Kurt.

"Fuck you." Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He just didn't know what to do. Normally he probably would have slapped on his stripper persona and told him to fuck off, but here he was, sitting in a fancy restaurant with Blaine at his side, and he just couldn't summon up that fake personality.

"Well, you've both already done that. _Several_ times," he stressed.

No, Kurt couldn't be fake around Blaine anymore, but he could be the real him. And the real Kurt could be just as snarky as this teasing asshole. "Well, that's unfortunate for both of us, then, isn't it?"

David nearly choked on his drink with laughter, and Wes was grinning. Even Blaine's eyes lost a little bit of tightness, and his mouth turned up slightly at the corners.

"That's not what you said the last time I fucked you," Sebastian shot back. Two could play this game.

"What can I say? I'm a great actor, obviously."

Sebastian snorted derisively, but didn't have another comeback.

"So, what did we all do over the weekend?" Wes asked in a strained voice. Anything to change the subject.

Blaine calmed down slightly, glad for the focus to be shifted. "I didn't do much. Stayed in, worked on that project for the upcoming case. Spent Saturday morning with my boyfriend." He smiled sweetly at Kurt, and Kurt tried his hardest to smile back as if nothing was wrong.

"I worked..." Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, because unbeknownst to Wes, he had just given Sebastian perfect fodder.

"I fucked Blaine's boyfriend on Friday night."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand as if it had burnt him and stood up quickly, his chair clattering behind him causing other patrons to look over at their table. "You fucking piece of shit," he growled across the table.

"Blaine—" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, but Blaine flung Kurt's hand away.

"Don't." He glared at Sebastian one last time and stormed off, leaving behind three shocked men, and one gloating.

"So," Sebastian started, winking at Kurt, "We still on for this Friday?"

"Fuck you, asshole," Kurt spat, getting to his feet. "I don't ever want to see your face again. If you even come into the club on a night that I'm working, I will make sure you are banned for life."

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender, still smirking. "Fine, you weren't that good anyways. But," he added, leaning in, his eyes darkening, "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was tell our Blainers the truth."

Without bothering to respond, Kurt stalked off after Blaine, who it appeared had headed towards the bathrooms. He couldn't help but recognize that Sebastian was right though. When he made it into the men's bathroom, Kurt found Blaine there, pacing back and forth in front of the mirrors. "Blaine," he said softly to his boyfriend's back.

The lawyer whirled around, and Kurt took a step back from the anger he saw in those hazel eyes. "Can you just leave me alone right now, please? I just can't do this."

"Talk to me, Blaine, please," Kurt begged, taking a couple steps closer to his boyfriend.

"I just… how could you do that, Kurt? How the hell could you do that to me? God, I can't even look at you right now."

Now Kurt was getting angry. He had always thought that Blaine didn't judge him for what he did, and now here he was, angry and disgusted. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You fucking slept with Sebastian while we were together. You had sex with my ex-boyfriend, then came over to _my _house." Why did it have to be Sebastian? Why him? Anybody else would have been better than this. Hell, if Kurt had slept with David, Blaine would have been able to handle it. But not Sebastian.

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes. Sebastian was the bastard who broke my heart in high school, and now here we are ten years later and he's doing it all over again."

Now Kurt felt guilty, and he hated it. He _fucking_ hated it. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just doing his job, so why the hell should he feel guilty over it? "How the hell was I supposed to know that some random guy in my club was your god damn ex?" A man had wandered into the bathroom as Kurt was talking, but turned around and left, not wanting to be in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

That gave Blaine pause for a moment because, really, he couldn't have known. But still, it was fucking _Sebastian_. "You shouldn't have come to my place right after." He knew it was a weak argument, but what else could he say?

"You invited me."

"Well I didn't know were _fucking my ex_ when I invited you."

"God dammit, Blaine, it's my fucking _job_. You knew that when you asked me to go out with you. If you couldn't accept that, maybe you shouldn't have ever called me."

"Maybe you're right."

Kurt felt like he had been punched in the stomach, and he could feel the acrid taste of bile in his mouth. Of course Blaine was regretting being with him. How could he have even thought for one minute that they shared something special? What an idiot, falling into the same trap all over again, thinking that somebody actually _liked_ him. It wasn't possible. "Well, I'm glad that we figured that out." Kurt straightened his back and glared down at Blaine. Like hell he was going to let Blaine make him feel guilty or ashamed of his career.

"Shit, Kurt, I didn't mean it."

"Like hell you didn't. You just wanted a fuck buddy who knew some neat tricks in the bedroom. Someone to get a few good fucks out of and then dump on the side of the road." Kurt swiped angrily at his eyes, cursing them for producing tears. Never again would he let himself fall for someone. This stupid pain in his chest was too much to take, and it felt like he was choking on each breath he tried to take. Never again would he let someone break down his walls. Now he remembered why they were there in the first place.

"You know that's not true! Kurt, I care about you." Blaine was crying now too, hot streams of tears flowing down his face. How did they even get here? Because he couldn't control his fucking jealousy for one minute. Kurt wasn't Sebastian. "Kurt, I'm sorry." He could see Kurt's walls going back up, and he knew if he let that happen he might not get them back down this time. "Please don't close yourself off, Kurt. Can we just talk about this?" With slow, careful movements, so as not to scare him, Blaine moved towards Kurt and took one hand in his.

It was all Kurt could do to not pull away from the contact. "What is there to talk about? You can't handle my job, and I'm not quitting just because you are resentful."

"I don't want you to quit for me, I want you to quit for you." Blaine's thumb made gentle, calming strokes across the back of Kurt's hand and he took another step forward.

"Bullshit. You just want me all to yourself." The connection was beginning to suffocate him, so Kurt pulled his hand away, trying to wipe off the tingling sensation where Blaine's thumb was caressing. "You can't stand the thought of me being with other guys."

"Is that really so wrong; that I don't want my boyfriend screwing other guys? Fine, you're right, that is a part of it. But I'm serious, Kurt, I want this for you. You are so much better than this."

"But I'm not," Kurt cried out harshly. "I don't have anything else. This is me. I'm good at it, and I make good money. I can't quit."

"Yes you can. You have dreams, big dreams, and I didn't think you were the kind of person who gave up easily."

"You don't know me, Blaine. We've known each other for two months, how can you even say that?" Kurt shook his head, brushing more tears from his face. "I don't think I can do this, Blaine. You obviously don't accept me for who I am, so we might as well end this before either of us gets invested in this relationship." Kurt refused to admit that he already _was_ invested. Maybe if he got out now, the hurt wouldn't be so bad.

"You… you can't be serious. Please don't do this." Blaine was also heavily invested, and he knew it. He couldn't let Kurt go, not without a fight. Not without letting Kurt know how he felt. "I love you."

The words shocked Kurt to his core, and all of the air left his body in a huge woosh as he deflated. He did not just hear that. This couldn't be happening, not again. The words twisted his stomach harshly, and for a minute Kurt thought he was going to throw up. He didn't, though. He simply stood there, his stomach sinking like lead into his feet holding him in place.

"Kurt," Blaine took another tentative step forward, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "I love you, Kurt. I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life. I can't lose you."

Kurt took two quick steps back, and he would have kept going had he not been stopped by the bathroom door behind him. Wide blue-gray eyes shifted across the room like those of a spooked horse. "Don't say that. Please don't say that. You don't mean it."

"I do mean it. Please believe me."

"I can't. That's what he said." That was what Dave said to him all those years ago. He said he loved Kurt. He told Kurt to believe him, and Kurt did believe him. But he was only saying it to make Kurt stay, just like Blaine was doing now.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine begged.

"I… I can't, Blaine. Goodbye." He whirled around and ran out of the bathroom without a look back, not realizing he was taking a chunk of Blaine's heart with him.

oOo

**Please don't kill me. I love you all. This chapter was getting pretty long, so the next chapter is going to continue from where this one left off… And that one is barely even started yet… sorry. Feel free to tell me how much you hate me in a review...  
><strong>


	10. I Ain't Goin' Nowhere

**WYM 10 - I'm not goin' nowhere**

**I know. If there were an award for worst author ever, I would deserve it for leaving this story hanging like this. I'm sorry. I'm not even going to try to make excuses, because I just had a major case of writer's block for this story. I didn't even realize it had been so long since my last update, and when I did realize it I was like, oh, I suck, and I felt really bad :( **

**Then, I was scared to post it because of the whole smut-purge going on. I've been safe so far, but I feel like posting this will, I dunno, call attention to my porn and get everything deleted. But, you guys deserve this chapter, so I'm taking my chances. If this does get deleted, don't worry, I will find somewhere to continue posting it. Probably LJ, once I have it figured out, or tumblr. Maybe S&C. But I'll post details on my profile when it comes down to it, so yeah, make sure you check there. **

**Also, sorry for the last scene, I am not totally happy with it but I really wanted to get this chapter out already.  
><strong>

xXx

On the stress to hair scale from one to ten, Blaine was at Armageddon. If Wes had thought Blaine's last Kurt-crisis was bad, it was nothing compared to this. He was sitting on the floor of a public bathroom for crying out loud.

"Blaine, buddy… you okay?"

In answer, Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands, dropping them down to his knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wes cringed as he sat down beside Blaine, and threw an arm over his friend's shoulders. He hated seeing Blaine—usually so perfectly put together—in an absolute mess like this. It had only happened once before, and now that Wes thought about it, that time was directly Sebastian's fault as well. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't graduated the year before Sebastian showed up at Dalton, maybe he could have saved Blaine all the hassle the jerk caused him.

"Why am I so stupid?" Blaine demanded, throwing his head back against the wall

"Well, I think you're a pretty smart guy, so I don't really think I can answer that."

"You know what I mean, Wes," Blaine snapped. "Why do I keep fucking this up?" Blurting out a confession of love was exactly opposite of what Kurt needed, and Blaine knew that. Which begged the question: why did he say it?

Like best friends tend to do, Wes followed his line of thought without Blaine having to say a word. "Did you tell him you loved him?" It was just the sort of thing that his romantically-hearted-but-terrible-at-romance friend would do, and he let out an acknowledging hum at Blaine's nod of confirmation. "You, my friend, are under the—lovely, really, but terribly naïve—impression that love truly does conquer all. In a perfect world, when you tell someone you love them, everybody gets to live happily ever after. This is not a perfect world."

"But I do love him. God, I know it's only been two months, and maybe this really _is_ too soon, but I can't help it. I love him."

"I know you do, B. But you probably scared the shit out of him. He seems really… skittish." Sure, he only met the guy for like two minutes, but Blaine told him about the Toothbrush Crisis.

"I knew he wasn't ready. I knew it, but he was slipping away and I didn't know what else to do." He scrubbed his face roughly then clasped his hands around the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault—"

"You're right. It's fucking Sebastian's fault. Is he still here?" Blaine started to get up, he wasn't really sure why, maybe to go hit Sebastian, but Wes pulled him back to the floor.

"Nah, while Kurt was still in here David tore a strip off him and then they left. I have a feeling we might not be welcome back at this establishment anymore. But look, you can't beat yourself up over this. It's not over yet, trust me."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

xXx

On Friday morning Kurt was awoken by the incessant screeching of his cell phone, the specific annoying ringtone that indicated that his dear sister-in-law was calling. For a half a second he debated throwing it across the room, but he knew that that wouldn't keep her away for long enough. He rolled over with a deep, long-suffering sigh and picked it up.

"What do you want?"

Chipper as ever, Rachel didn't even pause at the hostile tone of his voice. "_I was just making sure you were bringing Blaine to our Friday night dinner. I'm making a new casserole, I think you'll both really like it, it's inspired by—"_

"Rachel, I don't really care. Blaine probably can't make it today."

"_What? Why not? I was so looking forward to seeing him again."_

"He's, uh... busy. With work. Big case coming up," Kurt lied easily, thankful that this was just over the phone; otherwise she would be able to tell. But he just wasn't ready to explain to her what had happened, how Blaine had made him feel, and how Kurt was pretty sure that they were no longer together.

He finished up his conversation as quickly as he could—it was Rachel, after all—and lied in bed for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling, hoping to fall back asleep. He wasn't positive if he had actually broken up with Blaine, but he had been ignoring all of his calls and texts throughout the week. It was just that whenever he was around Blaine, or thinking about Blaine, or talking to Blaine, he couldn't think straight, and he needed to find himself again, figure out what _he_ wanted, before he could talk to him. He missed Blaine, that much was obvious, but at the same time he couldn't forget how Blaine had made him feel. He made him feel dirty, cheap, worthless. He made him feel like it was hardly worth the trouble being in a relationship with him. And the worst part was Kurt believed him.

And then... and then he had to go and say _those words_. The words that ruined everything. He probably could have forgiven everything else, the hurtful words, the entire argument, but Blaine had to go and ruin everything by saying he loved him. Kurt couldn't go through that again. He fell for it once, and he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be swayed by supposed '_love_' anymore. If there was one thing Kurt learned over the years, it was that nothing hurt more than believing somebody loved you and then being dropped like last season's fashion.

Realizing that there was no way he would get back to sleep, not with his mind stuck on Blaine like it had been all week, Kurt sighed dramatically and rolled out of bed, running frustrated hands through his hair. It wasn't fair. What right did Blaine have to waltz into his life—that he was perfectly happy with, thank you very much—and turn everything upside down. What right did he have to make Kurt realize there was something missing in his life, make him want something _more_ than adoring fans and one night stands. To make him crave the simple domesticity that was their nights in, lounging on Blaine's couch eating a home cooked meal while criticizing bad reality tv.

To go and say those words that Kurt hadn't realized he'd been longing to hear.

Fuck it. Fuck Blaine Anderson and his stupid perfect life that Kurt didn't belong in. He needed to get out, get his mind off everything, and he knew just the person for the job.

xXx

"I have to see him again, Wes. I need to go see him."

"Are you sure it's not too soon? It's only been four days."

"I just, I can't take it anymore. He's been ignoring me all week, and I can't just let him slip away from me. I can't." With every text that remained unanswered, every phone call that went straight to voicemail, the guilt and anxiety grew; a heavy, nauseous feeling deep in his stomach. It got to the point where he had thought he was coming down with something, had even booked a doctor's appointment, until Wes assured him that that's what love felt like sometimes, and doesn't it suck.

"Well what are you going to do? How are you going to see him if he won't answer you?"

That set him back a bit, because he didn't even know where Kurt lived. Every time they were together, it was always to Blaine's apartment. He understood that it was one of Kurt's distancing things, that he needed a space that was completely _his_, a space that nobody could see, a space that probably displayed the real Kurt that he hid from the world, and that Blaine had only just begun to see. Blaine had respected that need, knowing that to push Kurt about it would only distance him further, but now it posed a bit of a problem. How was he going to see Kurt again? There was really only one option. "I'll go to the club."

Wes made his face that told Blaine he thought that was a bad idea. "Didn't he ask you to never go see him at work again?"

"What other choice do I have, Wes? He's left me with no other options. It's that, or crash his family's weekly dinner, and I feel like showing up at his work is the lesser of those two evils." Knowing how private Kurt was, Finn and Rachel probably didn't even know that they were… fighting? Broken up? It drove him crazy that he didn't even know the status of their relationship. If he were to show up in the middle of dinner, Kurt would hate him for having to explain everything to them. "I have to do it."

"Fine," Wes conceded, "but do me a favor. Take the rest of the day off—I'll cover for you—go to the gym and go a few round with the punching bag. You're far too stressed right now."

Thank god for friends that knew him too well. "Thanks, Wes. I'll call you later."

Wes shooed him away, grabbing his jacket from the stand and tossing it at him. "Don't worry about that. Just go get your man."

xXx

"Sweet Porcelain, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The Latina sauntered over to Kurt and placed a friendly kiss on his lips. "How's life been treating my favorite gay?"

Kurt smiled—for what seemed like the first time all week—and wrapped his arms around her sequined body. "Complicated."

"Uh oh, Auntie Tana smells a long story here. Guys, I'm done for the day," she shouted to the crew behind her.

A blonde man with a headset came running up to them. "Santana, you can't just leave. Your music video—"

"Can wait. Does it look like I give a shit if it comes out a couple days late?"

"Santana, you don't have to—"

"Shut it, Kurt. You wouldn't have come to see me if it wasn't important. And if it's important to you, it's important to me, and these fuckers can wait."

Despite the tiny smidgen of guilt he felt when he saw the despairing looks of the crew behind her, Kurt was glad that he could count on Santana. He let her lead him out of the building and they walked a couple blocks, chatting about inconsequential things, until she led him into a tiny little café and immediately situated them in a corner booth.

"Okay, spill."

And he did. Maybe he originally wanted to see her to get his mind off Blaine, but she seemed to realize he just needed to get this off his chest. He told her all about Blaine, from the first time they met (_It was like I was drawn to him, I'd never really danced _for_ a particular customer before_), to the first time he slept over (_I don't even understand it myself, he just makes me so comfortable_), to the fight (_How did he make me feel guilty for doing my job?_), and finally ending with those three words (_I can't go through that again, San_), and how he'd been avoiding Blaine. Santana was listening quietly through most of it, asking the occasional question for clarification, or making the odd statement, and when Kurt finally finished she remained quiet for a couple minutes, chewing thoughtfully on the cheesecake that Kurt had ordered.

Finally, just before Kurt prompted her to _say something_ already, she started speaking. "Hummel, you're an idiot."

Kurt spluttered a little bit on his martini, watching her unashamedly steal another forkful of his cheesecake. "Excuse me? I thought friends were supposed to be supportive."

"This is me being supportive. You obviously like the guy, and you're being an idiot for avoiding him."

"You don't understand, he—"

"You're wrong. I do understand." If there was one thing Santana knew all about, it was being terrified of falling in love. Thank god Britt was as patient as she was pretty. "You fell hard for him, you felt out of control, and it scared the shit outta you, so you grabbed onto the first excuse you could find and high-tailed it outta there." She reached across the table again and Kurt shoved the cheesecake over to her side, suddenly not hungry.

"I won't let him dictate my job—"

"I'mma stop you right there. Has he ever said anything about the dancing?"

"No, but—"

"And is fucking other men part of your job description at the club?"

"It's… well, it's expected of me…"

"Is it? Does the club get a cut of the guys you go home with?" She didn't even bother waiting for his answer, knowing that they didn't. "So do you think the club gives a shit?"

"But I have regular—"

"Are your clients more important than your boyfriend? Scratch that; are your clients more important than _your_ happiness? Because I've never even met the guy and I can tell he makes you happy."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but then snapped it shut again when he realized he had nothing to say. She had a point. "Why didn't you become a lawyer again?"

She shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair. "Lawyers don't get famous."

The more he thought about what she said, the more it galled him that she might be right. That _Blaine_ might have been right, and he was in the wrong for continuing to hook up with his clients. It wasn't like he needed the money. The only reason he didn't stop was because he was too damn stubborn to allow some guy to dictate what he did and didn't do. But Santana was right, damn her. Was it really worth asserting his independence if it ended up costing him the one thing that actually brought him real happiness? Santana had been silent the whole time, other than ordering them another round of martinis at one point, and when Kurt finally came back into the present she just smirked at him. "I hate you."

"Most people do, Sugar. Nobody likes having their stupidity brought into the light."

"Well there's still the other problem."

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where having somebody in love with you was a problem. Sweetheart, he's not Karofsky."

"I know that."

"I know you do, but I think sometimes you forget." In a rare, sweet gesture, Santana reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand, stroking the back comfortingly. "Karofsky's in the past, and I think it's about time you let that go. You can't let one relationship—regardless of how fucked up it was—determine how every other relationship goes."

When Kurt didn't have a response again, he glanced down at his lap. "I'm scared, San."

"I know, hun, believe me. Love is fucking scary business. Just promise me you'll give this guy a fighting chance."

Kurt downed his martini and nodded.

xXx

Blaine made it to the club ten minutes before he knew Kurt would be performing his last show and slid into a booth in the far back corner of the room. He didn't want to distract Kurt while he was working, or worse, have Kurt see him and then sneak out the back door before they could talk. He thought about just waiting out in the parking lot, but he couldn't wait that long to see Kurt again now that he was here.

For the first time, as he awaited Kurt's arrival on stage, Blaine took a good look around his surroundings, and wasn't all too pleased with what he saw. There were a few guys that reminded him of himself, the first time he came here; looking nervous and hesitant and like maybe they shouldn't be here. There were a couple groups of young guys and girls, clearly here as one stop of a night out, just enjoying themselves and having a good time. The majority of the crowd, however, the part that made his skin crawl, were men—of all ages, to be sure, but mostly older—with stacks of dollar bills in their hands and empty beer bottles on the tables in front of them. There may be a fine line between checking-out and leering, but these men were unmistakably on the far side of it, their creepy gazes roving over every attractive body in the club. He knew that inevitably those objectifying looks would reach nearly every inch of his Kurt's skin, and the thought made him unreasonably angry.

Luckily—before he could get too worked up—the DJ announced Kurt, and the gorgeous man himself sauntered onto the stage, fully capturing Blaine's attention. The second Kurt walked onto the stage under the dim lighting, though, Blaine could tell that something had changed. From the first time he saw him dance to now was worlds apart. The smile on Kurt's face as he swept over the first few rows of the crowd seemed forced, although he doubted the leering drunks could tell. He remembered that smile being comparable to a Broadway actor's, receiving the adoration of their fans, now it was closer to the smile you put on when thanking your grandmother for the _lovely_ sweater you got for Christmas.

Kurt's moves were still flawless, but the dance was like nothing Blaine had seen him do before. There was something raw and primal in his movement, and Blaine could almost feel the hurt and anger in the sharp way his hips moved. Blaine was certain that he was the cause of those feelings, and it made the guilt bubble up in his chest. He just wanted Kurt to be happy, but it seemed that all he did was ruin the experience of something he once enjoyed doing.

When he was done his routine, Kurt seemed spent, tired as he sashayed off the stage, and Blaine waited patiently for him to reappear. As soon as Kurt emerged from the back room, Blaine slid out of his seat and headed straight for him. Before he could get there, though, another man with long, wavy brown hair approached Kurt from the side, and Blaine seethed as the man smirked at him, obviously knowing they were headed for the same guy. He didn't think he'd be able to handle watching Kurt get picked up by some guy, and yet, he couldn't make himself walk away.

"Hey Jesse," Kurt greeted the stranger as Blaine took a couple steps closer to hear them over the pounding music, still out of Kurt's sight. "Haven't seen you in a while."

The man—Jesse—took a couple steps closer, and Blaine bristled as he ran a hand up Kurt's arm. "Busy couple months on Broadway, but I've missed you and your hot ass, sexy. Come back to my place for a little reunion?"

Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach. He was standing there, watching his boyfriend—was he still his boyfriend?—getting propositioned by another man, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way Kurt would take him back if he made a scene, but he _still_ couldn't make himself turn and leave. He didn't even realize his hands were clenched into fists until his nails started biting into his palms as he inevitably watched the man he loved go home with another man.

"Sorry, Jesse, but I don't do that anymore."

Broadway guy cocked his head to the side, his wide smile remaining stoically. "Are you raising your rates again, sweetheart? Because you just have to say that. You know I'll pay anything."

Hope bloomed bright in Blaine's chest as Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm done with that business. For good."

Jesse's eyes flicked up to Blaine, and something must have been showing in his face, because an expression of understanding crossed over the would-be john's face just before his eyes moved back to Kurt. "Special someone?"

"Yeah. At least, I hope so. As long as I didn't screw it up too bad already." Kurt shook his head again and Blaine pictured him rolling his eyes as he grabbed the back of his neck. "Not that you care about that."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, I'm rooting for you. And I don't think you screwed it up just yet." Kurt cocked his head, and Jesse nodded his head in Blaine's direction. "Don't look now, but I think your special someone is here."

Kurt whipped around, his eyes widening dramatically when he saw Blaine standing there. Blaine saw, more than heard, Kurt breathe his name, and took a step closer, closing the distance. Jesse spared one last smile at the couple before walking away.

"Hi," Kurt said softly, biting his lip nervously.

"Hi."

"Nice suit."

"Thanks." Blaine glanced down at himself and smiled shyly. "I wear this suit to impress people."

"Oh? Trying to impress people tonight?"

"Not people. Person. A really special guy."

"Lucky guy."

"Nah, he's not the lucky one."

"I think he would disagree."

"I'm the lucky one. That is, if he'll give me another chance."

"A chance for what?"

"To prove that I'm worthy of him. I screwed up; I made him feel bad about himself, and I let him doubt how I really feel about him."

"How do you feel about him?" Kurt asked quietly.

This was what it came down to. The first time he told Kurt, it hadn't gone over well. But he wasn't going to sugar coat this either; he had to lay it out there, and hope that Kurt could handle it. "I'm desperately in love with him."

Blaine watched Kurt's expression carefully, but it remained frustratingly blank even as Blaine started to sweat from the lack of response. Eventually, a shy smile crept across Kurt's lips.

"I think he'd be stupid to not give you that chance then."

xXx


End file.
